CRIMSON
by AllieSama
Summary: Itachi wants an heir but no one seemed good enough..apart from his little brother. Sasuke will bear his child. incest, graphic lemon, yaoi, dark, angstitasasu sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Near Death

"You look so beautiful."

Sasuke gasped, holding his stomach, tears draining his face, his warm sticky blood was escaping from his eyes also.

Sasuke jolted, the pain becoming unbearable, traces of dried blood clinging to his blue/black hair.

Too far to complain, too far consumed by the pain to answer his brother.

"Maybe this was why I didn't kill you, all those years ago." Itachi's eyes blazing red, as he stood his figure seeming to give off the feeling of power.

Blood red clouds surrounded him, a grey moon in the sky a black circle surrounding it.

A few more tears ran down Sasuke's face.

"Because I wanted to see you suffer," Sasuke clenched his fist as Itachi said this.

Itachi laughed. "And still, even when you are on the verge of death you try to defy me, when you know you are going to die, and it is the one person that you so desperately wanted to kill, is actually going to kill you."

Itachi ran a blood covered hand through his hair.

"It's ironic, isn't it. That we both want to reclaim the Uchiha clan, and yet it will be I, who practically killed it in the first place will be claiming the role of bringing it to its former glory." A smile penetrated across Itachi's face.

"With none other then your child."

Sasuke shock against his constraints.

"Are you insane… I didn't impregnate anyone." Sasuke gasped out.

"Well that's not what you get, dearest little brother,"

Sasuke, didn't know what the hell Itachi was going on about, was he insane. Well yes he was.

"You see Sasuke, We both want a strong heir… I want a child who is strong, and will continue my legacy when I am gone."

What was Itachi going on about, if he wanted an heir, why did he need Sasuke, he could impregnate someone by himself.

"A strong heir Sasuke, someone strong like you and me, but you know what it is like nowadays, everyone is weak. No one is worthy to give birth to the Uchiha heir." Itachi smiled turning to Sasuke. "That's where you come in lovely."

Itachi's eyes flickered with his plan.

"What stronger heir would there be then one with full Uchiha blood, think about it Sasuke. Your strengths and mine combined, he would be perfect. Sasuke I'm going to impregnate you." Itachi looked straight at Sasuke's blood ridden figure.

"No…no." Sasuke gasped, pushing away from the pole he was tied to.

"If you don't want any of your dearest friends to die, or be tortured to insanity, then you WILL bear our child."

Sasuke groped against the ropes, Itachi was serious dead serious. Sasuke knew that he didn't want his friends and people that he had come to call family to be harmed by this monster, that had killed his whole clan.

Itachi stepped forward, brushing Sasuke's hair out of his dirty face, Sasuke looked away from him, not wanting to make contact with the eyes that had been eating away at him.

They had now been stuck in Itachi's Magekyou Sharingan for three days, even though only a second in real time. Itachi had tortured Sasuke endlessly. Sasuke cursed himself for not taking more care, in their battle.

"So beautiful, your eyes, your hair… your blood." Itachi came closer, his hot breath on Sasuke's cheek, his slimy tongue slipping up Sasuke's face licking away the traces of blood running from Sasuke's eyes.

"I know you want this as well." Itachi let slip a sly grin.

Sasuke was in Itachi's complete control.

Itachi ripped away the torn shirt from Sasuke, leaving his bear chest, scratched, bruised and cut up open for Itachi to view.

Itachi ran his nails down Sasuke's chest digging his nails into Sasuke's lower stomach. Sasuke leaned his head back on the pole, holding back a scream, the blood gushing out into Itachi's awaiting hands.

Itachi's blood soaked hands then went down, sliding Sasuke's belt out, letting the heavy pants fall to the ground.

There was no use in struggling, Itachi knew exactly what he was doing.

Itachi, slid his hand into his coat, taking out a vile, the colour of muddy red. Sasuke could of gagged, that reminded him of only one thing.

Itachi lifted the lid, the fowl smell filling Sasuke's nostrils, he felt his insides wanting to push up and out of him mouth, as he tried to hold his breath not wanting to breath the smell in.

"You need something of a female inside you for this to work, well of course with some other stuff added to it, but yes Sasuke, you are going to drink this."

No, no this was impossible, Sasuke was not going to drink THAT! If Itachi wanted a baby so bad, then why the hell didn't he drink it himself.

Sasuke felt Itachi's cold hand grip his throat bringing his face up to face Itachi, the vile came towards Sasuke, the smell filling his nostrils, the gagging feeling coming back. Sasuke wanted to push away, but he felt he could not move or do anything but Itachi's bidding.

Sasuke opened his mouth, the muddy red thick substance slipped into his mouth, making it's way down his throat, the urge to cough and splutter as he tasted, the salty thick warmish and bloody substance was over powering, yet he couldn't. He just had to bear as the smell seemed to be filling him.

His stomach churning, as he felt something about him was not quite right.

Looking into the eyes of the demon, as he threw the vile to the ground, gripping Sasuke's chin, before wrapping his mouth around Sasuke's, driving his tongue in and playing with Sasuke's hesitant tongue.

Itachi pulled back, a scowl was on Sasuke's face.

"Your sick Itachi." Sasuke would have spat out Itachi's saliva if he was able.

"I'll show you just how sick I am, Sasuke."

Itachi removed Sasuke's boxers, leaving Sasuke naked against the pole, his hands tied up, his feet standing him up.

"I must say, I couldn't have picked a more handsome mate."

"I'm your brother…"

Itachi unbuttoned his long black and red trench coat, revealing that he had nothing under them.

Sasuke tried not to look, but he knew what Itachi was planing to do with that THING that he was now exposing to Sasuke.

Itachi's cold hands grabbed Sasuke's hips, letting a shiver run up Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke tried to shove Itachi off, but as he did, the long nails just bore deeper into Sasuke's white skin.

Itachi's hands grabbed the cheeks of Sasuke's rear, pulling the boys body up, Sasuke's legs wrapping around Itachi's waist as his body was suspended in the air, his hands still tied to the pole.

Itachi's fingers slipped into Sasuke's tight opening, opening it a bit, Sasuke felt Itachi's member rubbing against his own member as Itachi lined it up with Sasuke's rear.

Sasuke wanted to push back against Itachi, but his arms felt like lead.

Sasuke felt disgusted as he felt his own penis tingle with excitement. This was his brother, he was getting off on his brother.

Frustrated rising in Sasuke. "STOP IT ITACHI! Please don't."

"I know your aroused Sasuke, I can feel it." Sasuke's penis was ground up against Itachi's stomach, full and hard. Sasuke felt as the tip of Itachi's appendage pushed into Sasuke.

Itachi's cold hand grabbed hold of Sasuke's full penis, rubbing it slowly, as he slid himself further into Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to struggled at first, but now his legs were tightening around Itachi, as his older brother slide back Sasuke's foreskin touching Sasuke lightly, Sasuke's skin starting to tingle.

Itachi was now fully inside Sasuke, sending shots of pain up through Sasuke's spine, but this was also replaced by an unimaginable pleasure as Itachi started up a steady pace, lowering and rising Sasuke's body with his thrusts.

"…Itac.." Sasuke tried to protest, but as he felt the light touches from Itachi's hand and the steady thrusts, that sent pleasure up him, all he could do was mutter.

Itachi started to fasten up, pushing Sasuke's body hard against the pole, Sasuke's legs stretched up making the opening bigger and allowing Itachi to press his body up against Sasuke's.

One of Itachi's strong hands held onto Sasuke's hip, the boys back arching back as he pushed his pelvic forward, to be closer to Itachi's.

Itachi deepened his thrusts, marking a spot, that made Sasuke jolt.

"Itachi.." The boy muttered, his body still feeling violated from the enjoyment.

Itachi pressed in again pushing the spot again, this time harder and faster, Sasuke almost jumping out of his skin.

Warmth spreading through him, sweat rolling down his face and chest, Itachi's tongue against his neck, his head spinning out, his body felt so light.

Itachi kept on pressing. "Call my name."

Sasuke leaning back his eyes closer, sweat covering him, and the enjoyment aching everyone of his muscles complied to Itachi's request.

First he called out Itachi's name quietly, but soon enough it built up, as Sasuke screamed for Itachi, screaming him to keep going, to go deeper, to go faster, not to stop.

Ecstasy rushing through his mind, his penis bulging, One last hard and deep thrust went through Sasuke, this time Sasuke's insides felt hot.

Itachi let out a sigh, as Sasuke let out a groan, his own seed escaping onto Itachi's stomach.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, letting Sasuke's body slump to the ground, his arms above his head, as they were still tied up.

Itachi leaned down planting a light kiss on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke was going to have a child.

Sasuke's vision started to blur, he was leaving the Magekyou reality Itachi had poisoned him in, he was going back to his companions and the fight they were in the middle of.

Sasuke found himself looking out at Itachi, the sly grin on his face.

Sasuke fell to the ground gripping his stomach, Naruto and Sakura, both coming to his aid.

"Well Sasuke, I'll be seeing you soon, don't you worry…" Itachi said.

Sasuke glared up at Itachi, his hand still on his stomach, there was no denying it Sasuke was going to have Itachi's child.

"I had fun." Itachi said before he disappeared in a puff of dirt.

Both Sakura and Naruto begged Sasuke to tell them what was wrong.

But Sasuke knew they wouldn't understand, he just knelt there holding his stomach, no will to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Life.

Sasuke was curled over on the ground, Naruto and Sakura kneeled besides him asking him what was wrong. He couldn't tell them, what would they think of him, he was impregnated by his brother, that isn't something that goes down too well.

His body was covered with the cuts and bruises he had endured during the Magekyou Sharingan, he guessed he must have broken a few ribs as well due to the pain in his sides.

Kakashi was the only one who kept his head in the situation, they were in no current threat, cause it seemed Itachi had left them for now, he put a hand on Naruto and Sakura's shoulder's reassuring them.

"Such effect is expected when you have come out of the Magekyou Sharingan."

Kakashi leant down next to Sasuke.

"Are you badly hurt."

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi he felt dirty, the things that he had let Itachi do to him, And now he would be carrying the proof inside of him, at least he was safe for now, but sooner or later people would see, people would find out.

They would call him a monster, a traitor, they would think that Sasuke did this voluntary.

Sasuke knew that when this child was born, Itachi would take it away and most probably kill him.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"urhh." Blood splattered out of him mouth, before he fell into Kakashi's arms passed out.

The next 24 hours, Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto got Sasuke to the hospital in Konoha. The damage to Sasuke's body was worse then first thought, 4 of his ribs were broken, one of them crushed. He had to obtain 46 stitches, for three of the huge cuts.

As evening came on the third day, Naruto sat by the side of Sasuke's bed, they had decided to take it in turns to watch their Uchiha team mate.

Naruto had a frown on his face, as he watched Sasuke sleep, what had happened in Itachi's nightmarish realm?

Naruto wished he could of done something, anything to help. He remembered the past times when Sasuke would be trapped in Itachi's Magekyou Sharingan, he would scream, and scream, but this time had been different, he hadn't screamed or glared up at Itachi, he had curled by in a ball and wouldn't look Itachi in the eye, almost like he was disgraced in himself.

Naruto ran his hand through Sasuke's hair, he never wanted Sasuke to be in pain, Sasuke always had this self pride, but now it seemed somehow it had been ripped away.

Naruto always had an admiration for Sasuke, although they fighted, Naruto somehow had built this feeling towards Sasuke, he didn't hate Sasuke it was actually the opposite, he cared for Sasuke. He didn't know when the feeling of lust and wanting had came, but he had always endeavoured to keep it to himself, not wanting to wreak their working relationship and also part of the fear that Sasuke wouldn't feel the same.

And now as Naruto looked down at Sasuke, his raven hair sprawled across the pillow, his face covered in bruises, his nice angular face leant to one side, Naruto vowed he would guard Sasuke with his life.

Flash

'Theirs someone in there.' Sasuke froze, the doors right in front of him. He just had to lean forward and open them, but he was scared, he had never been this frightened in his whole life. His heart beat fast in his chest, the feeling of ice ran down his spine, his hand wavered in the air, in front of the door nob.

Part of him didn't want to open it, he was only a child, and as a child he wanted to run. But the other half knew that he had to, he had to find out who had done this to his clan.

"move." Sasuke told himself.

"MOVE!"

Sasuke grabbed the door pushing it open, the room was dark, the moon light coming through the door, Sasuke's eyes had to adjust to the light.

He saw the trail of blood that was a metre away from his feet, he trailed it with his eyes, before a cold pain pierced him in the heart.

He grabbed the door to balance himself, grabbing his chest with his other hand, looking out at the scene in front of him.

Blood pooled around his mother and father's bodies his mother's body heaped over his fathers, like some sort of hay stack.

Time seemed to freeze, Sasuke starred at the blood, running across the floor boards.

Sasuke looked up as he heard a foot step, the shadow of a man came forward, Sasuke stepped back, could this be his father and mother's murder. Tears ran from sasuke's eyes.

The man came into the light, Sasuke let a moment of relief wash over him, it was Itachi.

"It…Itachi… someone…mum…an dad." Sasuke choked out not able to say anymore.

Sasuke looked up into Itachi's face, he expected his brother to show sympathy but instead he saw a glare, as a shuriken flew across the room, right past Sasuke hitting the back wall.

Sasuke's mouth fell open as he traced the spot that the shuriken had flew past him, his arm had been grazed by the shuriken, traces of blood were on his finger now.

"Why..why Itachi?" Sasuke cried falling to the ground.

Flash

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto urged pushing Sasuke's body.

The hot sweat was spread across Sasuke's forehead as he roused from his nightmare.

"…Naruto."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's worried face, the memories coming back to him, his hand went to his stomach.

Sasuke clenched his eyelids closed, wishing this was all a dream, at least it was too early for the doctors to now, that there was something different about him.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke felt Naruto's soft hand touch his shoulder.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto's worried face.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

Why was Naruto being all of a sudden so nice to him, even in a situation like this, Sasuke expected a bit of a joke or Naruto making some comment that Sasuke had fainted, but no Naruto was being completely nice to him.

"yes.. I'm fine." Sasuke gulped lying. "Just leave will you, I don't need to be watched."

Sasuke saw a flash of pain cross Naruto's face as he stood up, ready to go.

"Dobe…" Naruto stopped to look back at him. "Um you can grab me some water."

Naruto's face lit up, as he went to do the chore.

When Naruto had left the room, Sasuke curled up in a ball, taking his legs up to his chest.

He had to make a decision, would he keep the baby or get it terminated, he looked out the window, as night started to come, he felt so alone. He couldn't tell anyone what was wrong, they would tell Sasuke to kill the baby.

Think of the child as one of Itachi's new plans, but even though it was Itachi's child as well as his own, he couldn't quite bring himself to want to kill the life growing inside of him.

He couldn't help but wonder what sort of child he would bear, what the child's strengths would be, what the child would look like.

Sasuke looked down at his nicely toned stomach, that had no visibility of anything being there, but Sasuke knew there was.

Although he hated himself for what had happened and cursed the fact that he was pregnant he could not kill this child, and he would not let Itachi get his hands on it. If this was Sasuke's destiny to bear the child of him and his brother, then he would do it.

But he would not let Itachi get his hands on Sasuke's child.

Sasuke never saw himself as the motherly type, but he wasn't just going to abort something like this, although he didn't quite like the idea of giving birth, to a child of incest. It also occurred to him, that he did want the Uchiha clan to expand, and Sasuke didn't really like the idea of getting married to some female.

This could be because he liked the secluded life more, or the fact that he did infact prefer males. But either way this wasn't THAT bad.

"I'll just think of you as my child and not his." Sasuke said down to his stomach.

**A/N: Well I know it isnt beta'd, I'm going to have to find one or something, anyway I have anouther 6 chapter already wrote. I'm just going to add them up! please reveiw! I can see this story being very long, ahh I love writing mpreg stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Visit from a madman

The nurse bustled around Sasuke's room, changing the flowers, remaking the bed, Sasuke just sat by the window glaring at her. He wanted time to be by himself, to contemplate what he was going to do about the life that was growing inside of him.

The woman smiled at him before leaving the room, Sasuke continuously kept his glare on her, as she shuffled uncomfortably out.

Good, now he was alone, Sasuke looked out across the streets of Konoha, breathing in a cold night air.

He felt so alone, he always had, but he pushed that feeling down, he had thought of only one purpose and the was to avenge his clan and kill his brother. But now he was holding his brother's child, and his child.

He hated Itachi, he hated everything that Itachi stood for, betrayal, selfishness and greed. He hated Itachi, because Itachi had ruined his life, he use to be a happy child, he also use to have dreams, until they all got ripped apart when he saw the dead bodies of his mother and father. And the person who had done this horrible sin, was none other then his own flesh and his own blood, his dearest brother Itachi.

Sasuke shuddered, he hated Itachi, but how could he continue to hate him when he was going to give birth to the bastards baby. To hate Itachi, would be like to hate his child.

Sasuke cringed, he didn't want this child, he didn't volunteer to be impregnated, but he also didn't want to hate the child.

Sasuke slipped into the cold sheets, wrapping them tight around his saw body, closing his eyes and floating off to sleep.

"Lovely." The harsh whisper said against his neck, the cold slender hand moving Sasuke's hair out of the way, so his neck was exposed.

Sasuke shuddered as he felt the cold body slide up against him, he didn't want to turn around and see the face of his brother so he stayed perfectly still.

A hand ran up his side from Sasuke's hip, resting upon Sasuke's arm, the hand grasped his tightly.

"Don't you want to look at me?" The voice hissed.

Sasuke felt like he was sinking, he couldn't escape this monster, he prayed to awake from his dream, he felt the rough yet smooth tongue run from the nape of his spine to up his neck, he shivered everything seemed very cold.

The hand grasping his arm, turned him around slowly, Sasuke did not want to open his eyes, so he kept them tightly closed.

"I know you want me Sasuke." Sasuke felt the whispered breath on his lips, it was cold, he felt like pins were digging into his lips.

"I want you too." The voice said, Sasuke felt the lips graze across his.

He gasped opening his eyes, Itachi's sharingan shinning back at him.

Sasuke leaped up out of the hospital bed, looking around him frantically, he sighed, it was just a dream.

The room was dark, not even moonlight lit it up, Sasuke lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. He let his breathing go back to normal, he was ok, nothing was going to come after him.

He closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep, a rustle from the curtains came to Sasuke ears, he kept his eyes closed.

Sasuke tried again to block out the sounds, but he swore he could hear another sound. Sasuke held his breath, it was there. A very steady low breathing. Sasuke sat up looking around the room, his eyes followed the sound.

In the corner, Sasuke made out the red orbs of someone's eyes, it could be only one person Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke shuffled back on the bed, the bed post stopping him from getting anywhere.

The figure came forward, the red eyes coming closer.

"Sasuke…" he heard as if it has been blown on the wind.

No no this had to be a dream, Sasuke told himself. Wake up! Wake up!

"This isn't a dream, foolish brother." The deep voice seemed to be the only sound in the black room.

Sasuke grasped at the covers, like a small child pulling them further up around him, as if it would help.

Itachi's body loomed over the bed, Sasuke sinking down back into the bed.

Itachi's hand came down, he ran it through Sasuke's hair, before gripping it, Itachi pulled Sasuke head back so that the boy was looking his older brother in the face.

"I told you I would come back and see you."

Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing that Itachi would disappear.

Itachi other hand came down, pulling Sasuke's eyelids apart. "Look at me."

Sasuke opened his eyes, Itachi was leaning over him now, his hand pulling the sheets away from Sasuke's body. Sasuke wanted to react, but he felt paralysed, Itachi always seemed to have this effect on him.

The white sheet floated to the ground, leaving Sasuke's body exposed to Itachi, Itachi's hand slide down to Sasuke's belly.

"Our child." Itachi said, his voice a bit softer then usual.

"He will take on my legacy, you just watch Sasuke he will have your looks and my strength."

Sasuke felt sick, Itachi was talking about Sasuke's child like it was theirs, but the child was not Itachi's it was Sasuke's, and Sasuke would never let Itachi take his child away.

"The child is mine, you will never have him." Sasuke spat up at Itachi.

"So stubborn you are my sweet." Itachi said caressing Sasuke's stomach, before his hands started to lower to the hem of Sasuke's pants.

"You always were little brother, but I know a way to make your stubbornness go away."

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, Itachi would not do this to him again.

"No Itachi." Sasuke said grabbing Itachi's arm and pushing it away.

Itachi laughed at Sasuke, his eyes sparkled as he preformed a seal, tree branches started to grow out of the ground, Sasuke tried to move away but Itachi held him down, the branches wrapped themselves around Sasuke's body, holding him to the bed.

Itachi's hands came down to the hem of Sasuke's pants again, pulling them down and off.

Sasuke clenched the sides of the bed, trying to hold back frustration, how could this be happening again to him.

Itachi slid Sasuke's boxers off, exposing Sasuke manhood, Sasuke cringed this was getting very, very out of hand.

"Back off Itachi." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Itachi's hand slide up Sasuke's shaft, instantly Sasuke's member stood up right, Itachi then grabbed Sasuke's legs pulling them wide apart.

Sasuke tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him.

"By the way, these branches will temporally paralyse you, so just sit back and relax."

Itachi smirked before wrapping his warm, smooth mouth around Sasuke penis, Sasuke let out a gasp of surprise as his hips attempted to move towards Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke felt Itachi's long fingers clamp around his hips holding him down, as Itachi steadily moved his mouth up and down, flicking his tongue along Sasuke's shaft.

Itachi's nails dug into Sasuke's hips as Sasuke's hips moved with Itachi's mouth, wanting Itachi to take him deeper into his mouth.

Sasuke cursed his body, that seemed to trying to comply with Itachi's wishes, he tried to think about how sick and wrong this was, but his mind was more concerned with the tingling that was spreading from between his legs to the rest of his body.

A slight murmur left Sasuke's mouth, one that was meant to be in protest but didn't quite get there.

Itachi's tongue flicked against Sasuke tip, sending shivers up though Sasuke, he moaned in gratitude.

Sasuke hands clenched onto the crisp bed sheets, but this time not in an attempt to get away, but in an attempt to hold him self back from getting lost in the pure heaven of what his brother was doing to him.

Sasuke gasped as he felt a warm pressure surround his penis, sucking it up further into Itachi's mouth.

"Itachi.." he uttered as he moaned in delight.

One of Itachi's hands moved from Sasuke hips, to Sasuke ball sack, tugging lightly at them, making Sasuke arch his back a tad, Itachi's sucking increased, as his finger slide further back Sasuke.

Itachi ran his finger lightly around Sasuke rear, circling it ever so slowly, making Sasuke groan, the slowness was excruciating.

"Itachi.." He said again pleadingly, he wanted more, more pleasure.

Itachi's sucking slowed down, as his finger slide up through Sasuke's rear, Sasuke's back arching more, his manhood getting pushing further into Itachi's mouth, his entrance getting spread more by Itachi's intruding fingers.

Sasuke felt Itachi's nails scrape against him, making Sasuke shack, tears running down his face, another finger slide up his rear, the tight entrance getting stretched further, Sasuke held back whimpers, as the fingers started to move. Pain and pleasure getting mixed as the movement copied the one of Itachi's mouth.

Sasuke gasped in as both feeling became mixed together, he felt like his whole pelvic section was on fire, the pace of Itachi increased, his fingers finding a spot that made Sasuke jump, his body feeling like it had been electrocuted, but not badly at all, it felt amazing.

Itachi picked up on Sasuke's sped up heartbeat, hitting the spot harder this time, letting his nails scrape against it, this made the boy scream out, the boys penis pumping in his mouth.

Itachi continued to hit that spot again and again, each time making Sasuke leap up, his body getting hot and then cold, sweat drenching him all over his hairs felt to be standing on end, his mind racing off into ten places at once.

His breathing getting faster, his voice saying things that neither Itachi or himself could make out, his body moving with the movement of Itachi, his head spinning, the spot getting touched again, that was it, he was in heaven, his mind forgetting the pain, forgetting where they were, forgetting that he hated this man that was doing this to him.

All he knew was the pleasure, the feeling of being on top of the world, souring towards the ground but not caring if he hit it or not.

Gasping in pain but more pleasure, feeling his penis thump, feeling as his seed spilled out hot and sticky into the awaiting mouth that was warming his member, the extra suck as the semen is swallowed.

His body drained, his mind array, he looked up at his older brother standing above him, his hands reaching up and grabbing the face of Itachi, pulling it down towards him, showing his brother his appreciation.

Tasting the salty sticky substance, playing with the heated tongue, before falling into a much awaited sleep as his body collapses with exhaustion.

**A/N: hurray to the sick and twisted incest/mpreg writer! But heck I wanted to write at least one disturbing story in my life, please reveiw! review and i write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lie of Love**

Sasuke opened his eyes to the morning light, slowly getting off the bed and walking down to the kitchen, before he felt his stomach start to retract.

"Oh god…" he uttered before making for the bathroom emptying his stomach contents into the toilet.

Sasuke rolled over holding his sore and empty stomach the cold tiles beneath him, they had let him out of the hospital four weeks ago, the memories of Itachi still fresh in the young Uchiha's mind, he shuddered with the recollection and how damn good it had felt.

Sasuke pushed himself up, it would take a few months before the bulge in his belly was noticeable, in the meanwhile he would have to come up with a plan. He couldn't kill it, yet he wouldn't take the humiliation of carrying it around and everyone seeing HIM the Uchiha pregnant…

Not to mention the damned Dobe had made it a mission to visit him everyday, Sasuke was finding it increasingly hard to hide his sickness from the blonde who asked about 20 questions every time he came around.

Getting up Sasuke Uchiha dusted himself off, only wearing his low hanging boxers he was a bit cold, before he heard the loud intrusive knock on the door, groaning before looking at the clock, yup it was just time for Naruto daily visit.

Making his way to the door, Sasuke didn't bother to put any extra clothes on, it was only the dobe and they had been in team 7 for ages, Naruto should be accustomed to the way Sasuke looked half dressed.

Unlike the dobe when it came to bathing out in the wild, Sasuke wasn't ashamed to show off his body, after all nakedness is just natural, Naruto on the other hand would hide behind tree's and scream at Sasuke for even looking in his direction exclaiming that Sasuke was a pervert. Sasuke pointing out that it was not him making a big deal of Naruto's nakedness but Naruto himself.

Staggering to the door, holding his head to control himself from getting a headache,. Sasuke pulled the door open with one hand, instantly leaning against it, his lean body like a cat sprawled out.

"What dobe?"

Naruto felt hot flushes go through him before blushing and turning his face to the side, what was it with Sasuke and always letting everything be so open, not to mention his boxers were like TWO INCHES away from….

"Dobe??" Sasuke asked again looking at his blonde team mate concerned, what was wrong with Naruto all the time, he was always blushing.

Naruto looked up smiling trying to keep his eyes away from Sasuke's lower half, but Sasuke's top half was just as good, 'control yourself dammit!' Naruto told himself.

"Hey Teme!! I'm hungry got anything to eat?" yes this was the excuse he used every time he visited his crush.

Sasuke stretched his shoulders back, he would never admit it but he actually liked it when the blonde was around, it gave him something else apart from his problems to think about, "I'm running out of resources, damn you should just move in." Sasuke joked pulling the door more open for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened up, "REALLY!?"

Sasuke was a bit taken back, "No need to yell, dobe."

Naruto's eyes lighted up as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, "So I can move in? Are you serious!"

Sasuke pulled his arm away before walking back into his house, before giving out a "Hn."

Sasuke fell face forward into the carpet as the blonde pinned him, giving him a hug from behind, Sasuke groaned still feeling sick, "Ahhhh, Naruto get off or I'll take it back!"

Naruto jumped up before making for the door, "K, well I better start preparing,"

Just like that he was gone, Sasuke looked to the kitchen seemed like he didn't want food any more, Sasuke moaned pulling his boxers up, damn now he would have an even harder job of covering up his secret.

Then why was Sasuke doing this to himself? He guessed it was because even though he was a cold emotionless Uchiha he did get lonely, and when Sasuke would have to leave and in due time he would have to, the house would have to go to someone.

Over the next few days Sasuke watched as more and more of Naruto's stuff got moved into his house, he silently cursed himself to agreeing to something like this.

-----------------------------------

"Ok that's the last box Sasuke-kun!" the chirpy blonde cried out from his new room which was down the hall from Sasuke's. Sasuke silently cursed himself yet again as he felt his stomach start to churn knowing that soon he would throw up again and have to cover it up in front of the dobe.

"Great!" Sasuke yelled back stirring the rice while he tried to make his voice sound convincing, quite frankly he was depressed as hell yet who wouldn't be if they were in his predicament.

'I'm going to be a mother…' kept running through his mind as he continued to stir the rice, his maternal instincts were coming out he always found himself cooking and cleaning, so far that day he had cleaned up most of Naruto's mess.

Oh and not to mention the other feelings you get when you are pregnant, oh Sasuke couldn't forget them such as the dreaded moodiness that was following Sasuke around. He always had something to complain about, but seeing as he was an Uchiha he was good at hiding the fact resorting to complaining none stop in his head which was making him get a headache.

Oh and there was another feeling…a yearning, a need…and Sasuke hated to admit it but that need was for a companion, he wanted love he needed someone to hold him and someone to raise his child with him.

Sasuke had never felt these feeling before, he only had one objective in his life and that was to kill his brother yet now for some strange reason he felt someone new…he still hated Itachi, but knowing that he was carrying the child of his rival seemed to change things a lot.

This brings us to Sasuke last pregnant feeling and that was that he was very overly emotional, and these thoughts made Sasuke sad, he didn't like the fact that he was carrying Itachi's child but he also was even sadder to know that he had no one to turn to, no one to care for him, no one to be his lover.

Sasuke slammed the knife down onto the chopping board, feeling thous over whelming tears that were coming slowly pitter-pattering onto the table top, Sasuke wiped them away with his hand as he heard the blonde idiot enter the room, chirpy per always.

"Sasuke cooking! Now that's a sight you don't see everyday!" Naruto laughed walking up and leaning against the desk with his face placed in his hands that were perched up with his elbows, his gleaming blue eyes looking up to the raven.

Sasuke shrugged tossing some meat into the pot, "Theirs a lot about me that has changed,"

Naruto frowned he had noticed Sasuke's change in attitude, in fact everyone had, Kakashi had made it their number one concern postponing practise until some improvement was seen in the Uchiha.

Perhaps it was the Itachi incident, that's what Kakashi had pin-pointed it on somehow after that Sasuke hadn't been quite right and his performance had not been quite up to scratch.

In fact Kakashi had been the one to advise Naruto to watch his counter-part, there for Naruto had visited everyday so in a sense he was spying on his team mate but this didn't really bother Naruto as he did have a budding affection towards Sasuke.

Oh Sasuke….Naruto thought as he watched the dark haired beauty move around the kitchen, he had the grace of a high class ninja even in a surrounding like that. It worried Naruto to see his friend and crush like this.

"Yeah, lets just hope your world famous attitude problem has gone as well," Naruto laughed, it was all he could do, cover his feelings with his genki attitude and hope that Sasuke never saw through it to the feelings that lay so fragile.

"Some things will never change Dobe, such as your insolence," Sasuke said a very mono tone voice being so serious as he placed a plate in front Naruto turning away to grab his own.

Naruto stood with his mouth open before closing it and scowling, "Oi!!! Teme!! Don't call me that!" the blonde stamped forward.

"I'll call you whatever I want in the presence of my own home…dobe," Sasuke adding in quite a sly, cheeky manner before he knew it Naruto had leapt upon him and pinned him to the ground bashing him roughly in the chest.

Sasuke began to fight back until they were rolling along the ground pounding at each other before , "Urhhhh I give up!" Sasuke panted falling back and letting his arms spread out, Naruto also collapsed next to Sasuke panting.

"Well…more then one thing has changed with the all-mighty Uchiha, his also weaker!" Naruto joked sitting up.

Sasuke scowled, "You'll regret you ever said that Dobe!" Sasuke about to lunge at Naruto when he felt the rotating feeling in his stomach again, quickly getting up and making a dash for the bathroom falling onto his knees and throwing up.

Naruto skirted up making his way to the bathroom watching with wide eyes as he saw his companion throw up, he had NEVER seen Sasuke throw up. The boy was holding his gut and his face was even more ghostly white.

"Sasuke…" Naruto uttered, so maybe Sasuke's problem was his health?

Sasuke leaned back, pressing his back against the edge of the door frame Naruto standing above him, Sasuke didn't want to look up at the blonde, he just edged his hand to his stomach, at least there wasn't a bulge yet.

Sasuke looked up to the stunned Naruto, Sasuke acting time was on, "It's alright, I have a bit of a stomach bug, no big deal."

Naruto's frown deepened as he leaned down next to Sasuke, "Hmm maybe that's why your performance has been a bit off?"

Sasuke didn't like the way Naruto said that but he only nodded as the blonde helped him up and they made their way to the kitchen, they begun to eat the food Sasuke hounded through his as fast as ever.

This astounded Naruto, who Sasuke had just told had a stomach bug…

-------------------------------------

The garden was large and elegant Sasuke moved through it with ease, gazing at the beauty and the golden leaves growing from the vines that framed the large marble building, Sasuke couldn't drag his eyes away from the large building his eyes darting from one pretty sculpture to another.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a deep voice asked him, Sasuke looking around searching for the voice, a shadow in the building slowly coming forward, Sasuke squinted his eyes until the form of his brother came before him, Sasuke stepped back feeling the chill creep up him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a accusing tone, not knowing if this was real or a dream.

Itachi smiled as he came closer to his brother, their bodies so close to each other now, Itachi's hair hanging loosely around his face, as he reached out brushing his hand against Sasuke's cheek who pulled away, Itachi frowned.

"This is just a dream its ok, its ok to admit your feeling for me," Itachi's low voice uttered in Sasuke's ear making his gasp in his breath.

"What feelings…I hate you…"Sasuke growled, clenching his fists.

Itachi only smiled at this continuing to play with his little brothers hair while his other hand grazed down Sasuke's slender neck, "You will soon forget that," Itachi moved his mouth against Sasuke's neck, "You already have started haven't you?"

Sasuke clenched his eye lids closed, it was true Itachi had been on his mind almost constantly and his thoughts were less of hate but more of lust, "What are you doing to be Itachi? Is this a dream or not?"

Itachi smirked as he slowly suckled at his younger brothers neck, placing a hand on Sasuke's hip and pulling the younger boy towards him, Sasuke gasped at the heat between them.

"Well little brother, what I am doing to you is preparing you. You will bear our child and you will eventually give birth to him. You cannot continue to hate me if you are to conceive my child. Perhaps the potion does more then make you fertile? Did you think of that? And as for this being a dream, well have you ever heard of the inner mind, our minds are connected Sasuke-chan," Itachi said his name with such lust it made Sasuke shiver, "You will become mine, body and soul brother, want me and lust me…you already lust me."

Sasuke tried to shack his head, tried to step back, so the potion was making him more and more lenient to his brothers plans, "He's going to kill you dammit!" Sasuke told himself knowing that once Sasuke's deed was done, Itachi would need him no longer.

Itachi was now pressing his hand up Sasuke's shirt ever so slowly, "I might not kill you, I might not…if you're a very good boy," Itachi teased as Sasuke moaned when Itachi's hand brushed against his erect nipple.

"Please…" Sasuke uttered letting his head slip back as Itachi moved his body up against Sasuke's, heat building in Sasuke's lower body from the contact.

"Please what Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he bit down into Sasuke neck making him cry out as he pushed the boy against the great marble wall of the building, grubbing his crotch against the growing bulge of his brother.

Sasuke closed his eyes letting a groan escape his lips as he let his brother embrace him, the kisses becoming more rougher against his neck, before the mouth moved to his jaw line caressing it with a sharp tongue.

A hand sliding down into Sasuke's pants, Sasuke cried out in surprise but his mouth was captured by Itachi a tongue sliding in, the fight for dominance beginning, Sasuke froze as he felt a hand come in contact with his member but soon discarded this as he continued to harass his brothers mouth, they were both really getting into it.

Sasuke began to mew and groan from the contact letting his lower body move forward into his brothers hand, Itachi leaned back from the kiss panting, "You have no idea how much I wanted this," the older brother then continued to kiss his younger brother as his hand continued to pump Sasuke.

Sasuke who was too consumed in the sexual act didn't quite catch was Itachi said, "Huh?" he panted, sweat building on his forehead.

"Ever since we were young Sasuke, I wanted to watch you below me," Itachi uttered squeezing Sasuke a little harder making Sasuke scream out in ecstasy.

The seed seeped out of him as he froze in the presence of his brother, who was looking at him with lust, Itachi wanted him, but Itachi didn't love him and this was sick, this was wrong, this fucker had made Sasuke pregnant and would kill him soon enough.

"Get off me! Please stop!" Sasuke said squirming and pushing Itachi away from him, "I know your games, and I know this is all because of the effect of the potion you fucking insane bastard!"

Itachi only smirked, "Sasuke…Sasuke, don't you want love? Because this is the closest you will get to love, trust me I know you Sasuke. No one will ever love you, and soon you will come to know this and accept this." The older man began to walk towards the building again descending into the shadows, Sasuke stood silently watching him, he was frozen, 'no one will ever love you…' and he was right, damn him and his emotions, a tear fell from his eyes as he awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unity

Sasuke wiped away the cold sweat that had built up on his forehead, gasping as hot tears filled his dark eyes, his room was still dark looking over at the clock it was only 1 in the morning so he hadn't got much sleep at all, lying back down he tried to control himself.

Breathing in slowly and letting his breath escape him evenly as he tried to calm himself, he couldn't hold back the hitches in his breath as he felt like his throat was convulsing, how could that bastard effect him so?

'No one will ever love you…' still ran in his mind, Sasuke pressed his fingers to his temple closing his eyes before seeing the blaring images of Itachi in his mind, his eyes flicking open as he sat up suddenly his heart racing as more tears came.

"I fucking hate you!" Sasuke said harshly throwing the blankets off himself, so now his damned brother could come into his dreams and contact him, how could such a nightmare be possible?

Sasuke knew that himself and Konoha was under real threat from this S-class criminal, yet he couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to warn the others, he wouldn't be able to tell Tsunade and defiantly not Kakashi and his team mates, when they had asked what had happened in Itachi's reality Sasuke was not able to recount to them the horror in which he had experienced, Sasuke was a man of pride just thinking of himself getting raped made him sickened.

Dragging himself to the door way, he was still quite sleepy and his vision was adjusting to the darkness, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen not bothering to turn on the light. He could hear Naruto snoring in the distance.

Sasuke sat himself at the bench looking at his hands there was no way he would be able to sleep now, just the fear of seeing his brother and to accompany that the growing lust that Sasuke couldn't over look anymore. Sasuke could be in a potentially dangerous situation.

His body and mind was being invaded by his brother, Sasuke ran his hand over his stomach, his child… What was he meant to do about all this? He couldn't hand over the child to that…that…monster!

Memories came to Sasuke's mind of Itachi's invading hands running over him, enticing his skin and making him shiver all over, a growing heat running through his veins, his breath quickening…"What's wrong with me!" Sasuke cried out letting himself fall onto the table in a very dramatic manner.

'No one will ever love you,' his damn brother was right, no one could love a cold-hearted, temperamental bastard like Sasuke, and the horrifying truth scared Sasuke, he was going to raise his child all by himself…

Sasuke got up from the chair, maybe he should go back to bed he stopped by the door and looked around the dark room, what a sad and lonely experience his life was, nothing to look forward to.

Sasuke gulped before letting himself collapse to the floor the boy continued to sob at his own sad predicament, this was so unlike Sasuke and he knew it, moping was not an Uchiha trait but seeing as no one was watching.

Wrapping his arms around his half naked body only wearing boxers Sasuke continued to shiver in discomfort rocking himself back and forward.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Sasuke turned his head abruptly upon hearing his name he saw the blonde baka standing at the end of the hall in his annoyingly stupid pj's and night cap.

Sasuke sucked up his tears straightening himself up, he wouldn't let Naruto see him like this, crying like a baby, "What?" Sasuke asked darkly, Sasuke also would neither get up seeing as if he did that would show he would be ashamed, and an Uchiha can never show discomfort.

Naruto let a crease of worry cross his forehead as he shuffled forward, reaching the end of the hall to where Sasuke was moping, leaning down, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke tried to hold back his annoyance, if he was alright then why would he be crying in his hallway? "Yeah I'm great, go back to bed dobe." Sasuke stated getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Naruto frowned, he knew Sasuke wasn't ok and he wouldn't give up without a reason, so he followed Sasuke into the kitchen, "Listen Sasuke…I know you don't like me a whole lot and we have always been rivals, but seriously if you need to talk to someone I'm here to talk to,"

Sasuke was now peering into the fridge, his heart lightened a bit Naruto did sound pretty sincere with what he had said, although Sasuke frowned, he couldn't merrily just tell Naruto what was wrong, Sasuke reached in the fridge grabbing out the milk before turning back to Naruto and sighing, "I don't dislike you Naruto, I wouldn't invite you to live with me if I did."

"Then what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asking taking a few steps towards Sasuke, "Is…is it the whole Itachi incident?"

At the mention of Itachi's name Sasuke dropped the milk his chest felt like it was caving in, "Fuck," he cursed, leaning down to clean the mess before the horrid images of his rape came to his mind, his body started to shack his hands not doing what he wanted as he started to gasp for composure.

Sasuke felt the tears spilling out, he tried to pull himself together but his emotions were all over the place, Sasuke froze as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the warmth that came off Naruto's body as he kneeled down next to him, "Sasuke…I'm sorry I brought it up…I…"

Sasuke turned to Naruto wiping away the tears, "No…its ok…you…you wouldn't understand,"

Naruto frowned before gripping Sasuke's hand which was deathly cold, "I know I wont, but sometimes its better to talk about things, I've noticed something different in you lately and I'm really worried,"

Sasuke looked up, his eyes red from the tears, Naruto's blue eyes seemed so nice and warming, "Heh…its nothing…" Sasuke's voice wondered off.

"It IS something Sasuke!" Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's hand, "I'm worried really worried about you!"

"Hn." Sasuke said turning his gaze away from Naruto.

Naruto clenched his fists getting up before glaring down at Sasuke, "You know what you are? A FUCKING JERK! You don't care about anyone else apart from your own selfish self!"

Sasuke was getting up now as well, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah Sasuke and you wonder why no one pays attention to you? You push everyone away, you don't care about anyone. Maybe we do care about you, we are worried about you? Has that ever occurred to your stupid up-yourself mind you bloody teme I…" Naruto was stopped half way through his sentence as Sasuke's lips came crashing onto his, the raven haired teme grasping the sides of Naruto's face.

Sasuke didn't know what was coming over him, perhaps it was that Naruto was right that Sasuke pushed away everyone, that he was self centred…then why was he kissing the blonde? It didn't matter because in actual fact Sasuke was enjoying the kiss, he let his eyes slip closed before feeling Naruto pull away.

"What the fuck Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed looking wide-eyed at Sasuke, this was what Naruto wanted but it had taken him by surprise, the dark eyes were on him now and Sasuke was moving towards him again.

"Your right…" Sasuke said stopping there, what else could he say.

Naruto let his hand wonder across his lips still looking at Sasuke in a confused fashion, "Then…what was…what was the kiss for?"

Sasuke began to move for the exit of the kitchen which Naruto was in the way of, "Forget it." He said in his mono-tone voice as he passed the blonde before feeling a hand grasp his arm, Sasuke stopped turning back to Naruto who had a look in his eyes that Sasuke had never seen before.

It was fast, Naruto's grip tightened on Sasuke's arm, the brunette moving in grabbing Naruto's shoulder before claiming the blonde's lips this time Naruto opened his mouth granting entrance, Sasuke's tongue slid in, Naruto shivered before their tongues moved together, Naruto moaned as Sasuke caressed his shoulder, the blondes hand moving to the back of Sasuke's head running his fingers through the dark hair as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Sasuke's wet mouth, Naruto staggered back a bit Sasuke's body moving with him as the kiss went on, it was a strong deep kiss with a lot of tongue.

Naruto broke off a string of saliva between them, he looked into Sasuke's dark eyes the boys arms still around him, "God Sasuke…god,"

Sasuke smirked seeing the lust plainly in Naruto's blue eyes, Naruto pushed Sasuke playfully as he saw the smirk, Sasuke just gripped his arms pulling in for another kiss, Naruto could feel himself get excited heat moving to his groin.

Naruto moaned his eyes getting clouded with lust, he wanted the silent beauty the mysterious Sasuke, that pale toned body, thous onyx orbs, the shiny dark hair he wanted everything about Sasuke.

Pushing Sasuke back as he let his hands wonder over the taller boy's body, Sasuke hit the kitchen bench and moaned slightly, Naruto bit at Sasuke's lip who was mewing like a cat widening his legs as Naruto pushed him up onto the bench allowing Naruto to slip between his legs.

Sasuke let his eyes slip closed, was this what he wanted? Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted this, he could tell by the boy's eagerness and in this moment of passion Sasuke didn't care, he couldn't care anymore.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders caressing them before letting his hand slip down Sasuke's pale chest feeling the raven haired beauty shiver with excitement, Naruto leaned back gazing at Sasuke with his lust filled eyes he couldn't take it, Sasuke was offering himself and Naruto knew that this was every fantasy of his coming true.

"Just do it…" Sasuke urged in a low voice, before pushing down his own boxers to the very surprised Naruto who just stood and starred at Sasuke's erect member, Sasuke moaned at the increasing pain of the bulge, "Narutooo," he said in the most enticing voice.

Naruto shuddered as he heard his name leave Sasuke's swollen lips, already he was loosening his pyjama pants not knowing what he was doing but instinct taking control, his swelled member getting greeted by the cold air making him gasp he wanted to be inside Sasuke so badly now.

Not even bothering to ask Sasuke, Naruto gripped Sasuke's ankles widening the boys legs before getting coming in contact with Sasuke's rear, Sasuke hissed, "Fuck…I'm sorry this might hurt…I don't have…"

"I don't care," Sasuke said harshly cutting through Naruto's words before gripping Naruto from the back and pulling the blonde into him who had a surprised look on his face, but this was soon over come with a groan as he felt Sasuke surround him, such tight warmth and it was his Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned before hissing, "Move!" even as the uke he seemed the demanding one.

Naruto only smiled he didn't need Sasuke to tell him what to do from now on, Naruto wasn't inexperienced he had, had past lovers.

Kissing Sasuke lightly on the lips before gripping Sasuke's legs and pushing in deeply before pulling out and lunging back in just as deep this made Sasuke scream out, oh Naruto would make his rival scream for him many times in this night he knew it.

The assault begun on Sasuke's body as Naruto continued to pound in and out, Sasuke's back digging into the bench Sasuke hissed with pain but this was also encompassed with moans of ecstasy, Sasuke lost his grip falling back onto the bench now sprawled out over the table Sasuke groaned in pain, Naruto froze from his pounding, "Are you alright?"

Sasuke pushed his hips forward telling Naruto to continue, Naruto smiled before pulling Sasuke up kissing him and then continuing.

--------------------------------

Sasuke roused from his sleep, his head hurt like hell so did his back and his behind… Sasuke moaned opening his eyes and finding himself sprawled across Naruto's bed naked the sun beaming in on his from the crack in the curtain.

Sasuke sat up abruptly feeling his body over, before freezing and remembering the events of last night, a frown braced his face.

What had he done…

What turned from a kiss turned into a fuck and now Sasuke had to deal with the fact that he had let Naruto have sex with him, was it in his moments of delusion? Or perhaps it was his want of being loved and accepted by someone? Or was it the words that Naruto had spoke to him? Either way it was a mistake a really big mistake.. Now Naruto would expect a lot from Sasuke, and Sasuke knew this, Naruto would expect things that Sasuke just couldn't give, like love and being around.

Sasuke moaned holding his head and rocking himself back and forward, what would he say to the blonde? 'I'm sorry but last night was just a bit of fun?' Sasuke hit himself over the head.

He couldn't bear to be like this any longer, was Naruto still here? If so what sort of excuse would Sasuke deprive. Getting up from the bed and staggering a bit, damn his ass hurt.

Sasuke cursed himself again, before grabbing a pair of Naruto's pants and pulling them on, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the door that lead out of the room, he was damn sure that Naruto was somewhere out there.

So does he leave the room and confess to Naruto that this was all a mistake? Or does he just stay here and wait till Naruto came to him? Sasuke sighed sometimes he thought he was going insane and his life just wasn't fair any longer, taking a step towards the door what other choice did he have the inedible was going to happen anyway.

Naruto hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast for Sasuke and him, smiling as he did remembering the magic of last night, how Sasuke had lay below him on the soft sheets, moaning his name as they embraced.

Naruto just couldn't believe that this would happen, that Sasuke and him…where they together now? Naruto rejoiced in the thought, smiling as he flipped a pancake.

Hearing a creak Naruto turned a larger smile crossing his face as he saw his dark prince standing in the door way wearing his pants, "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto chirped about to go up to Sasuke and hug him before stopping, there was a frown across Sasuke's stunning face, Naruto bit his lip.

Sasuke sighed, "Last night was a mistake…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cheating and forgiving **

Sasuke sighed, "Last night was a mistake…"

Sasuke gripped the sides of his…Naruto's pants, as he bit his lip, he had to hold his composure, he couldn't show Naruto any hint of what was really going on. Sasuke knew he had to do this, he had to stand his ground stick with his judgement, but the look on Naruto's face now was breaking Sasuke's heart.

"Wha…what…?" Naruto stuttered, was this a nightmare? Naruto closed his eyes before opening them again still seeing the stern faced Sasuke in front of him, how could Sasuke be so cold at a time like this?

Sasuke grimaced at the almost child-like sad tone that had come from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke was almost urged to say that he was joking, that last night wasn't a mistake…But hell he was an Uchiha and as we all know Uchiha's are cold creatures, Sasuke knew that he couldn't fall for the pathetic blonde. Not to mention, he didn't LOVE Naruto did he? He didn't NEED Naruto? The only reason last night happened was because Sasuke was in a weird mind frame!

Sasuke smirked, collecting his wits, "You heard me dobe or are you going deaf? I said last night was a mistake, just a fuck. I mean did you honestly think that I would want anything more from someone as pathetic as you?"

A lump built in Naruto's throat as he watched Sasuke's eyes that seemed so different from the ones he saw last night, and Sasuke words they hurt like hell, how could Sasuke say things like that, a whimper left Naruto's mouth he didn't know how to answer or what to do.

Sasuke gripped his fist, why the fuck was Naruto just taking this like some stupid little kid that cant stand up for themselves? This just frustrated Sasuke even more, he could take Naruto yelling at him that he could take, but this whimpering and sad look, Sasuke couldn't take it and if anything it made him madder, it made him want to make Naruto hate him even more.

"Cant you fucking talk?? Oh I get it! You thought it would be more right? Oh wait… You loveeee me, don't you? Heh just look at your face of course you do, well I have news for you, I DON'T love you!"

A tear ran down Naruto's flushed face, he wouldn't admit to Sasuke that Sasuke was right, he did love Sasuke. How could he love such an asshole? Didn't their exchange mean anything? Naruto was digging himself a hole in his head, getting deeper and deeper down into his minds ground.

Naruto sighed, he wouldn't show this fucker his weakness clenching his fists he glared up at Sasuke before smirking, yes that same smirk that Sasuke always shows him as he calls Naruto a dobe or a baka.

"What gives you the impression that I love you? These tears? Well Sasuke-SAMA I have news for you, these tears aren't in fact for the fact of 'love' but instead the fact that I am truly sorry that I wont be fucking such a fine piece of ass any longer, sure last night fun. But if it was a mistake as you put it, well I'm sorry Sasuke but I wont be touching you again anytime soon, so go find yourself someone else to have 'fun' with," the words came out with spite, of course Naruto didn't mean them, he did love Sasuke and he hadn't thought of last night as just sex, but he was just so pissed off so annoyed, so hurt…

Sasuke felt his face go red with anger, how dare that STUPID DOBE, refer to Sasuke as if he was just some common whore, sure at least the idiot of a blonde was fighting back now, but this only aggravated Sasuke more, in fact everything aggravated him. Perhaps it was his pregnant-man mood-swings, oh god Sasuke didn't want to think about that.

"Ok then… maybe I will just go do that. And seeing as this is my house why don't you just fuck off."

Naruto gritted his teeth, before turning to the door. That arrogant bastard didn't deserve any more of Naruto's words, swinging the door open and stamping out Naruto didn't bother to look back, he had to get out and away from Sasuke before he cracked.

----------------------------------

It had been two lonely nights since Naruto had left, and Sasuke kept himself preoccupied with cooking and cleaning religiously as well as throwing up almost just as much. Kakashi and Sakura had come over a few times trying to force Sasuke to come to practise in which Sasuke would ask if Naruto was there, of course Naruto was there, Sasuke would answer that he would not work with such an annoying team member, before slamming the door into his mentors face and returning to the cleaning.

Sasuke was now frowning as he walked slowly though the park, kicking the falling leaves of autumn out of his way and wrapping the scarf more securely around his neck.

Why was he feeling so rotten?

Was it because of the way he had talked to Naruto? Or the fact that he was all alone in his small disaster of a house withering away, that his chakra was running dry and he couldn't even summon a clone of himself anymore.

Of course he didn't blame the growing child, he blamed Itachi who was still in his mind most of the time, he couldn't sleep anymore huge bags rimmed his eyes, he wouldn't risk falling a sleep and seeing his brother again.

And then there was Naruto, Sasuke hated to admit it but he missed the dobe, the loud obnoxious blonde that wouldn't leave him alone, and yet he hadn't seen Naruto for two days sine.

"Two days.." Sasuke muttered, how stupid he felt. It was ONLY two days it wasn't that much of a big deal, yet the pregnant side of Sasuke was making a big deal of it, Sasuke felt like a woman in dispar, running his hands through his hair he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, he had bigger issues to concern himself with, like how to get out of Konoha without anyone noticing.

Sasuke continued on his way, ideas attempting to conduct themselves in his over emotional mind, he looked to the ground as he walked forward before a ear-screeching noise met his attention,

"SASSSSSUUUUKEEE-KUNNNN!"

Oh god…Sasuke knew that voice anywhere, if it wasn't the ear-piercing voice of his pink-haired team-mate Sakura who was now running towards him with her arms out stretched in an embrace that Sasuke couldn't fight against in his current mood.

"Oh Sasuke-kunnnn," she cooed as she got closer wrapping her arms around Sasuke, he shuddered as he felt she stupid attempt of pressing her body up against him, he glared down at the pink hair as he face was pressed into his coat.

"Ooooh Sasuke I love the coat, its so soft and…"

"What. Do. You. Want?" His voice came out cold and emotionless, as he unhooked her from his body.

Sakura pouted crossing her arms, sticking out her lower lip but still trying to look desirable, "Cant I just want to be with you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tried to suppress his urge to punch something, damn why did he always get stuck in these predicaments?

"Its never as simple as that…with you…" He said through clenched teeth, whenever Sakura wanted Sasuke's company it was for a date or to touch him when he wasn't watching.

"Your right Sasuke!" she chirped before moving towards him, a light appearing in her eyes, "I want to…have you," she purred, this made Sasuke jump back.

"SAKURA!" a male voice called out, Sasuke turned seeing the approaching figure of Kakashi he was shacking his head distastefully at Sakura, "I told you to go get him not scare him away!"

Sakura laughed waving it off with her hand, "But Kakashi I wasn't scarring him away, we were having a moment!" then her face darkened, "…and you ruined it!"

Kakashi laughed, but he still took a step away from Sakura, she could get quite violent when she wanted to be.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "Well I'm happy to see that you finally came back to civilization, now I expect you to be back in shape. I know the issues with the whole Itachi incident were tough on you, but we need you, you are part of team 7 and you can't keep putting off practise!"

Sasuke sighed, he had to think of an excuse and fast, what would Kakashi say when he finds out Sasuke has no chakra?

"Honestly…I don't feel up to it." Sasuke urged on, hearing Sakura give out a moan in protest.

Kakashi's face went tight, "Sasuke this isn't up for negotiation! You are doing practise and I don't care if you don't feel up for it!"

Sasuke bit his lip, looking around he knew there was no escape he would have to do the practise, sighing, "Ok I'll do it, but lets stick with something simple like shuriken practise,"

Kakashi smiled before patting Sasuke on the back, "See there's the spirit! If you just start off easy you can build yourself up and get over your issues!"

Sasuke controlled himself from having an emotional outburst of 'I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!' instead straightening his features and then retorting with, "Hn."

Yes that was the perfect answer, no one would know that there was something wrong with Sasuke now! In fact Sasuke was pretty sure he could pull off the ploy now, as he followed Kakashi and Sakura out onto the training grounds, yes he could pull this off, he could, he….

"Naruto…" Sasuke uttered as he saw the blonde up ahead just standing there in his trade-mark orange, Sasuke clenched his fist, well he defiantly couldn't do it now, now could he?!

His pregnant emotional side was having a total roller-coaster ride just seeing the blonde and knowing that he now had to cover up the fact that he had been none-stop thinking about that stupid blonde.

"Curses." Sasuke said sharply under his breath, he knew his womanhood-side wouldn't pass up this opportunity, Sasuke would just have to take extra care now.

"Sasuke? Sasuke??? SASUKE!?"

Sasuke shook his head looking around him, before sighting Sakura calling out to him…oh that's right Sasuke had stopped walking when he went into thought-land, now he looked even more confused and stupid.

Sasuke collected his wits before making his way towards team 7, he decided not to look in Naruto's direction and instead lay his eyes in the direction of the training posts.

'Ignore Ignore, Ignore!' Sasuke urged himself, before he found out that he had made the worse possible mistake he could conceive, because he had urged himself with looking away from Naruto, he hadn't noticed since now that he was in fact looking in the direction of Sakura.

Who was giving him what looked like a suggestive wink, Sasuke almost jumped as he shuddered turning his site away from her rather fast before setting his eyes upon the glistening blonde hair, the lovely tanned skin and thous piercing blue eyes…that were glaring at him.

Sasuke gulped, curse to hell his hormones, curse them to bloody hell…or was it hormones?

Sasuke winced at his thoughts, of course they were the side effects of being a pregnant male, they were hormones, H to the O to the R to the M,O,N,E.S…. Ok he really was going insane now.

"Anyway under Sasuke's predicament, we are going to be taking it easy with some shuriken practise, and no grumbles, Naruto, NARUTO I saw that face, snap out of it ok!"

Sasuke had now collected his posture and his thoughts, he set his best stotic face expression, he looked to Naruto one last moment, he could control this, he could and he would.

A moments glance, Sasuke's heart felt like it died as he saw the pain in Naruto's eyes but this was soon replaced with a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away before picking up one of the many shrunken's taking aim before throwing it with all his force, bang it hit the post…ok not his best but still it was alright, Sasuke pondered before picking up another.

Half an hour later, Sakura was complaining that her wrist hurt complaining to Kakashi that they should have a much awaited rest, and she would shout him to anything he wanted.

And Sasuke who was puffed out wouldn't have complained if they did, he didn't quite understand it but his body couldn't keep up with him at all, he felt queasy and almost sick. Sasuke tried to cover this up but it was no use, not to mention that wasn't the only problem it seemed that Sasuke hormonal side was having a field day of emotions, Sasuke kept feeling his eyes dart to the sweaty and purely dazzling and truly annoying bloody, amazing…dobe, DOBE!

Sasuke hated himself.

No re-cap, Sasuke hated his hormones.

So when Kakashi finally gave into the Sakura's demands, and said that they had all earned a short break, Sasuke was relieved. Setting the shuriken he was holding down as he staggered, his body felt extremely weak.

Sakura and Kakashi went off in front of him chit-chatting about something that didn't really interest Sasuke.

Sasuke went walking forward, before stopping and turning as he heard Naruto call out to him, "Oi Arrogant bastard, dodge this!"

Moments seemed to slow down, as Sasuke saw the shuriken come flying at him, instantly he tried to move, but his normal agility wasn't there, in fact he didn't have much of agility at all, the shuriken hit him with all force in the right arm making Sasuke fly back and hit the dirt.

Sakura's high pitched screech was heard as she came rushing forward, down to Sasuke's side who was now sitting himself up shocked as he pulled the shuriken out of him arm throwing it to his side.

He looked out as his vision went tunnelled, he saw the blonde standing in front of him a look of utter shock and regret on his face.

-------------------------------

Sasuke roused himself from his sleep, moaning as he felt the pain in his arm letting his eyes flicker open, the smell of food meeting him his stomach grumbling. Damn he was hungry, Sasuke looked around he was in his room lying on his bed.

"Arhhh," the pain struck him, he grabbed his arm before seeing the bandage wrapped around it, "Naruto…he…"

Sasuke was shocked, but yet he wasn't he knew Naruto would have expected him to dodge it, and the normal Sasuke would have, but not this feeble almost defenceless Sasuke.

But back to reality, there was a very arousing aroma emitting around the room and Sasuke was starving, he pushed himself up off the bed and made his way to the kitchen before pausing at the door.

"Na…Naruto…" Was Sasuke dreaming?

Naruto turned to Sasuke, a little frown on his face before looking away. He expected Sasuke to tell him to leave, to get away to blame him for earlier. But the only reason that happened was because Naruto was mad, he was hurt, he didn't actually expect it would hit Sasuke.

Now Kakashi was even more worried about Sasuke and so was Naruto who was reminded that he had a mission to keep an eye on Sasuke, and that was why he was here now at Sasuke's house, Naruto also felt bad about the whole shuriken thing, not to mention he was worried about Sasuke.

Naruto tried to slip on a smile but couldn't muster it, "Sasuke…listen.."

Sasuke walked forward holding his hand up and silencing Naruto, "It's ok… I'm sorry about the other day, I was insensitive."

Naruto shook his head, "No its fine, You were right…I'm sorry about the shuriken…"

Sasuke starred at Naruto, he looked so perfect so elegant, his blue eyes, his blonde hair, just like an angle.

Sasuke shook his head, "Stop it Naruto, you have nothing to be sorry about…listen I shouldn't have kicked you out like that over something so stupid and small,"

Naruto was confused to say the least at Sasuke's mood swing, why was Sasuke being so nice to him now?

"Sasuke…I hit you with a shuriken!"

"yes, and what a fine aim you have really improved."

"Sasuke…?"

"mmm?"

"nothing…"

Ok Naruto was sure something was wrong with Sasuke, why was he being so nice???

"I'm hungry dobe!"

Ok yep perhaps it was Naruto's imagination, "yeh yeh teme I'm getting it!"

Sasuke dug into his food like a horse on speed, gulping down everything before going for seconds he would have gone for thirds but he didn't want to arouse suspicion.

After they finished, Sasuke sprawled himself over the couch turning on the TV, but he wasn't really watching the screen he was watching Naruto, he just didn't understand it, where had he got this feeling from?

No Sasuke DID NOT just admit to having feelings for Naruto… He just thinks Naruto is quite attractive that's all really…that's all….heh heh heh

Sasuke felt himself get tired, before looking up at the clock it was already one in the morning he turned to Naruto who was already dossing off to sleep on the couch, "Oi dobe!"

Naruto jerked out of his sleep moaning before turning his heavy blue eyes to Sasuke, "huh?"

"Its one in the morning, your sleeping the night, its ok your stuff is still in the end room." Sasuke got up making his way to his own room, falling onto the bed and passing out.

-------------------------------

Heat and flesh, sweat and soft sheets, panting and calling of names. Black hair and blonde hair, hands grasping each other, hot breath and fastening of breathing and then ecstasy, pure ecstasy.

Sasuke jerked up his head swimming with the visions, he remembered Naruto and him, he remembered the loveliness of it, the smell of Naruto's skin, Sasuke felt himself shudder all over with anticipation. He knew he was hard and he would have to deal with the problem, although the cause of the problem was right in the other room.

Sasuke froze what was he going to do? The bathroom or the end room?

"Fuck it!" Sasuke urged himself, ripping off his clothes feeling the cold air against him, before making for the door, would Naruto take him? After what had happened?

Sasuke moved down the hall slowly, before making out the faint snores of Naruto, pushing the door open slowly Sasuke crept in, looking down at the bed moonlight shinning across it.

Sasuke closed his eyes before bracing himself he moved forward, crawling onto the bed, the blonde turned a bit muttering something, Sasuke froze…was this wrong?

The muttering returned and Sasuke turned his gaze to the sleeping blondes face, a smile was creeping across Naruto's face as he muttered, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke was even more frozen now then he was before…did Naruto just say Sasuke? Sasuke stayed still a bit longer maybe he heard wrong.

"Sasuke! Sa…Sasu..keeee" Sasuke was now starring at Naruto with an open mouth, well he defiantly didn't imagine that, was Naruto dreaming about him?

The blonde tossed and turned a bit, Sasuke felt himself getting harder, Sasuke groaned. Before straddling Naruto below him as he crawled over the blonde the sheets between them, Naruto's eyes snapped open.

He started to struggle before freezing and starring up at Sasuke, "Sasuke? What are you…your naked…"

Sasuke slipped a smirk into his face, "yes," he purred.

Naruto's eyes were widened but Sasuke saw as Naruto scanned his body, Sasuke leaned in, "kiss me, take me again."

"But…but Sasuke…last time,"

Sasuke gripped his hand over Naruto's mouth, "Forget last time, make this the first time." Sasuke lightly ungrasped Naruto's mouth before moving down slowly, Naruto didn't move away his eyes slipping closed as Sasuke kissed him lightly, they pushed the sheets away revealing Naruto's magnificently naked form.

Sasuke's body slipped down upon Naruto's naked form heat enveloping them, as Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth, they both groaned from the heat and the firmness of each other's bodies.

Naruto turned Sasuke over, they continued to kiss the sheets getting kicked off the bed, Naruto's fingers pushed up into Sasuke's opening earning pants and moans, the dark hair swept around him his dark eyes half closed.

Naruto continued to kiss him, as he stretched Sasuke, earning moans Sasuke lifted his hand up running it through Naruto's hair lovingly, almost like a mother does to a child Naruto looked to Sasuke's face and was shocked to see a smile, the most beautiful smile Naruto had ever seen. Sasuke's whole face was lit up, his teeth so perfect and Naruto could see slight dimples.

Naruto felt like his heart was going to give way, "You're beautiful…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Caught out**

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, the dim light of early morning coming through the window, frost evident on the windows as winter was approaching. Sasuke looked down at the blonde glistening hair, the other boys arms wrapped around him, Sasuke sighed in content Naruto's body heat keeping him warm.

Last night came to his memories, unlike the other time he didn't feel guilty he didn't feel like it was a mistake if anything he felt his heart swell, warmth running through his body. Naruto was so soft, so considerate when he made love to Sasuke, that's what it was 'making love' unlike what Itachi had made him indulge in. Naruto didn't leave marks on Sasuke, Naruto didn't make him cry or feel dirty, Naruto made Sasuke feel this warm feeling.

Sasuke felt Naruto move against him, Sasuke looked to Naruto's face seeing that he was about to rouse from sleep, Naruto's forehead crinkled with frustration at coming awake, Sasuke smirked before leaning down and kissing Naruto lightly.

Naruto moaned, "I don't want to open my eyes in case this is a dream,"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin kissing him again but this time a lot more harder making Naruto gasp opening his eyes, just to see Sasuke smirking back at him, "Now why would it be a dream?" Sasuke said moving in closer until his whole naked form was pressed up against Naruto.

Naruto blushed looking away, trying to ignore the tingling all over him, "Do…Don't…worry…ahhh Sasuke.."

Sasuke stopped touching Naruto looking at him seriously, "Aww come on tell me?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm afraid that when I wake up you will tell me it was a mistake,"

Sasuke started to push himself up from the bed, the mood was broken. Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him, "Sasuke?" Naruto said in a pleading tone.

Sasuke stopped looking down at the blonde his hair all scruffy, Sasuke felt his heart drop. How could he have ever thought that being with Naruto was a mistake? How could he have ever said that to his dobe? "Naruto…"

"No don't Sasuke, don't talk I don't want this to end,"

Was Naruto that insecure that Sasuke would leave him again? Did Naruto fear that Sasuke thought this time was a mistake that much?

Sasuke furrowed his brow, before grabbing Naruto's arm, "Naruto, let me finish." He said rather sweetly, Naruto was biting his lip.

"I was horrible…horrible for saying that," Sasuke paused looking away from Naruto before gulping and looking back, "I don't know why…why you forgave me…"

Naruto started to bite his lip harder, he had done it because he loved Sasuke, he wished he could tell Sasuke, but part of him just couldn't cope with getting his heart broken. He wouldn't risk it.

"You see, I…I didn't want to get involved with a friend…I was confused. I thought it was a mistake…I did, because all the things you said to me, you were right. No one would ever love me, not from the way I treat people…How I use them to make myself feel better…" Sasuke felt himself start to ramble, "But, but Naruto when you went…I don't know something came over me…I couldn't stop thinking about you, what I said was wrong… and then last night I…"

Naruto held up his hand to Sasuke's mouth, "Sasuke its ok you don't have to explain yourself…If you don't want this, if this is just comfort…if it is a mistake don't try to cover it up,"

Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand away angrily pausing before taking a breath and looking into Naruto's eyes, "I was about to say… how could it possibly be a mistake when it makes me feel so good inside? You make me happy, being with you makes me happy, this is no where near a mistake!"

Sasuke was still perched over Naruto who was lying on his back looking up at the brunette, Naruto stopped biting his lip just looking up at Sasuke trying to conceive if this really was a dream or not. A slight tear ran down Naruto's face, happiness and sadness swelling up in him.

Sasuke frowned seeing the tear, quickly wiping it away, "please don't cry, why are you crying?"

Naruto started to sit up but Sasuke pushed him back down, also lying back down curling his body up against Naruto as he placed his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto lay quietly closing his eyes as he felt Sasuke's breath against his neck, "Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked again.

"I'm happy," Naruto uttered opening his eyes slightly and looking into Sasuke's onyx ones.

Sasuke smiled slightly, "As am I."

Naruto laughed snuggling in closer to Sasuke and pulling him closer, until they were practically wrapped around each other, the heat emitting from each others bodies, silently they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_----------------------------------_

Midday approached and Sasuke and Naruto still lay together, the room was still dim from the curtains being drawn, Naruto started to move unhooking himself from Sasuke before nudging Sasuke, "Aww come on Sasuke, you wont be able to sleep tonight!"

Sasuke moaned turning onto his back, "But I'm so tired, you tiered me out!"

Naruto laughed pouting his lip and getting up from the bed grabbing Sasuke's wrist and pulling him up, "Hmm I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again tonight then? No sex for Sasuke hmmm?"

Sasuke growled before pulling Naruto back down and kissing him rapidly, "Well if that's what you want," he smirked looking at Naruto's flushed face.

"Sasukeeee!" Naruto whined before they both made their way to the bathroom, both slipping into the shower exchanging kisses.

---------------------------------

Kakashi placed the thin paper down, applying the tobacco as he commenced on making the cigarette, rolling up and licking the seal before looking up at Asuma and flinging it at him, "Honestly, I cant believe you don't know how to roll a cigarette for someone who smokes as much as you, you should be a natural."

Asuma sighed, looking a little ashamed of his lack of skills, "But I usually get the pre-made ones! They were out!"

"Well, what are you going to do with the rest of the tobacco? If you can't even roll a cigarette." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Asuma thought for a few moments before raising his finger up and his eyes lighting up, "I'll just hang around you for the rest of the day!"

Kakashi frowned, he didn't like people cramping his style, yes Kakashi has a style and after having Guy hang around him the other week he wasn't fond of the idea, "Ahhh, are you sure, maybe you could go hang around Kurenai?"

Asuma bit his lip looking around the room before facing Kakashi again, "Err but things have been going really weird around Kurenai, she's having all these mood swings I can't stand it."

"Well perhaps it's because a woman only has a certain amount of time before she gives up on someone, I mean Asuma her biological clock is ticking and you've been dating for a few years now and you haven't even brought up marriage at all to her, she's a woman and women need commitment," Kakashi said half in a daze as he took a sip of his drink, placing it back down Kakashi was certain anyone would know this, but by the look on Asuma's face he was obviously wrong.

Kakashi sighed, "Or you could just go without a smoke for a day?"

Asuma looked like he was going to crack, he placed his face in both of his hands placing his elbows on the table looking down before muttering, "But I can't go without a smoke…I….cant."

----------------------------

Perhaps it was because Kakashi felt bad for Asuma, because now Kakashi was going to the training grounds with Asuma behind him humming a tune and smoking a freshly rolled cigarette, that of course Kakashi rolled for him.

Reaching the sandy surrounding, Kakashi and Asuma made out a bickering Sakura and Ino, Kakashi rolled his eyes, well that's no surprise.

The sensei's made their way over to the two young women, "Now ladies please control yourselves and calm down." Kakashi said, both girls turning aggressively to him.

Asuma almost dropped his smoke, when these girls were mad they were quite frightening to look at.

Ino unclenched her fists looking to Asuma before smiling, "Hey Asuma-sensei, what's planned for today?"

Sakura scowled, how dare Ino be able to out-do Sakura with self control, Sakura put on her sweetest smile, "Ohhh Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing today? Something exciting and dangerous I hope!"

Asuma and Kakashi looked to each other, how to break it to the girls, Kakashi laughed awkwardly before letting his face fall into its indifferent stance, "Our teams are combining we were thinking of a bit of a tournament,"

"NANI!!!!!" Sakura and Ino screamed in union.

"You're kidding me, I am NOT going to be combining groups with HER!" Sakura screeched.

Ino thought for a few moments before pursing her index finger to her lips, "Well if we combine groups then I will be with Sasuke-kun!"

Asuma laughed under his breath before adding, "Also you will be teaming up a chosen partner, both of you will be partners. Kakashi and I agreed that you both need to work on teamwork." Or perhaps Asuma and Kakashi are just sadistic in the choice of teams.

"NANI!!!!!" Sakura and Ino screamed again together.

-----------------------------

After a large meal, Sasuke and Naruto finally roused from the house, making their way to the training ground, Kakashi had told then to be there.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, Sasuke rolled his eyes he was never the sentimental type, he plainly looked at Naruto raising one eyebrow.

Naruto blushed letting go of Sasuke's hand and looking away, "Sorry…" he muttered.

Sasuke sighed, "No I'm sorry, but you know it's hard for me."

Naruto nodded he was feeling a bit down now, before he felt Sasuke grip his jacket, "It's hard for me because I have never been…intimate with someone before." Sasuke of course meant intimate in the mental sense.

Naruto smiled childishly, "I love you too," he joked.

Sasuke pushed him over for mocking him.

Sasuke and Naruto were greeted by Shikamaru and Choji at the gates of the training grounds, "Hey guys!" Naruto smiled leaving Sasuke's side to go run up to them.

Choji was hounding into a packet of chips and Shikamaru was lazily flipping through a deck of cards, his new obsession 'card tricks'.

"Kakashi and Asuma have been waiting for you, what took you guys so long anyway?" Shikamaru looked at them suspiciously.

"Aaaa…no Errrr to…." Naruto was thinking of something to say scratching the back of his head.

"I was hungry." The Uchiha's cold voice broke out.

Choji looked up surprised he had never heard Sasuke say he was 'hungry' before, "Well Sasuke, I have some more chips if you like?" he raised his chip packet up in the air to Sasuke.

To everyone's amazement, Shikamaru even dropped a few of his cards as Sasuke leaned over and grabbed a chip popping it in his mouth.

"What?" Sasuke said after he finished the chip.

Everyone was quiet until Choji smiled and answered, "I'm proud of you!"

Naruto laughed grabbing some chips and teasing Sasuke with them, receiving a death glare from the Uchiha.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a high screeched sound rang out, all the guys turned seeing Ino and Sakura approaching, "Nooo your fattening Sasuke up!"

------------------------------

Asuma and Kakashi stood in front of the three divided groups.

Group one: Sakura and Ino, the females who hate each other, ex-best friends and new found rivals.

Group two: Choji and Shikamaru, best friends and didn't mind being together at all.

Group three: Sasuke and Naruto, rivals turned lovers. Naruto had been persistent on being with Sasuke, to everyone's shock.

"Now I want clean battles, think of this as a bit of fun." Asuma said before calling up the first round.

Choji/Shikamaru vrs Sasuke/Naruto

Round one

Choji preformed his enlargement jutsu making him a huge human bowling ball, Sasuke leapt up on a training post throwing a kunai they bounced off of Choji who hit the training post making it shatter under his weight.

Sasuke leapt to the side before feeling himself get caught in Shikamaru's shadow technic, Choji coming towards him about to run him into the ground like a pancake, when Naruto came down from above a Rasengan spiralling around in his hand as one of his shadow clones dispersed making a puff of smoke, Naruto smiled, "TAKE THIS!

The Rasengan dug deep into Choji's stomach making him reduce to his normal size and fly off into the far off fence, Naruto smiled to Shikamaru, "So what are you going to do now?"

Shikamaru still had Sasuke under his shadow control, he looked from Naruto to Sasuke he knew that Choji was out of the battle now clasping his hands together the hand from his shadow wound up Sasuke's body wrapping itself around Sasuke's neck, although Shikamaru didn't want to do this, he was quite worried…why hadn't Sasuke used any of his ninjutsu? Not even his Sharingan.

"What's it going to be Naruto? Me or Sasuke? Surrender and I'll let go." Shikamaru urged.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was clenching his teeth, "Don't surrender."

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" one shadow clone appeared next to Naruto, a new Rasengan getting formed, Naruto ran towards Shikamaru.

The Rasengan pressing into Shikamaru who went flying, the shadow technic getting pulled off Sasuke to fell to the ground grasping his neck, Naruto went over to him helping him to his feet, Naruto was a bit worried but didn't say anything because Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke and Naruto win!" Kakashi called out before turning to Asuma he saw the concern on Asuma's face as well, they had all seen the change in Sasuke they were just too cautious to say anything.

Naruto went and sat next to Sasuke on a log looking at him with a farrowed brow, Sasuke looked up at him, "What dobe?"

Naruto looked away, "nothing…"

Sakura/Ino vrs Shikamaru/Choji

Round two

This battle didn't go so well, Shikamaru caught Sakura in his shadow jutsu whilst Ino preformed her mind control jutsu on Shikamaru, just as her mind left her body and inhabited Shikamaru's her body was ran over by Choji.

Ino then screamed through Shikamaru, which was actually quite a funny site that Sakura should have been protecting her, Sakura screamed back that she was under Shikamaru's shadow control, which had worn off by now.

Choji shrunk back to size looking from the screaming Shikamaru who was all red faced to the pink haired Sakura who was storming towards the screaming Shikamaru, Choji looked bewildered.

That was when the fight started, the cat fight.

Sakura vrs Ino (Shikamaru)

Round three

Sakura leapt at Shikamaru dragging him down into the dust, the two rolling around both screeching at each other and throwing punches and kicks, not to mention bites and scratches, of course Sakura had the upper hand in this because she had longer nails then Shikamaru.

Scratches and bites covered Shikamaru's arms, probably the funniest scene was when Shikamaru was latched onto Sakura's arm by her teeth.

Kakashi and Asuma came rushing forward, dragging the two apart both were panting a lot. Finally Ino was forced to go back to her own body.

Shikamaru was very pissed off, his eyes red from being gouged at.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Naruto started laughing, grabbing Sasuke's hand leaning over and whispering something into his ear, Sasuke smirked before getting up and letting Naruto drag him away.

Both unaware of Asuma and Kakashi watching the scene, both looking to each other, Asuma dragging out his tobacco pouch, "Well your group is more strange then I first wondered," with this he passed the pouch to Kakashi waiting for Kakashi to roll him another smoke.

And what could Kakashi possibly say? Because he was just as shocked as Asuma was.

------------------

Making love again, Naruto wondered why was he always the one on top? He was worried about Sasuke and wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier that day, but how could he? Especially when Sasuke gave him that look and said thous dirty things to him urging him on, Naruto made a pact with himself that he would confront Sasuke about it in the morning.

"Ahhh Naruto, fuck Naruto," Naruto got brought back to reality as Sasuke called for him, he knew Sasuke was about to come, his legs wrapped around Naruto tight nails digging into Naruto's shoulder blades.

Naruto lost himself as well letting himself call out with Sasuke, the seed spilled and bodies slumped Naruto half closed his eyes wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"Ahh I love you," Naruto paused his whole body stiffening, how could he have just said it so out right? Pausing he hoped Sasuke didn't hear him.

Feeling the body move against him, Naruto pretended to be asleep before he felt the mouth and hot breath against his ear, "I think…I love you to,"

Naruto smiled, well at least that was better then nothing, letting himself slip off into much awaited sleep.

---------------------------------

"So he loves you…does he?" the deep harsh voice said out of the darkness, Sasuke turned around seeing the shadow of his brother, coldness sweeping through his body. Itachi had caught him out.

_One often wonders, will they ever fall in love? And if they did would it work out? All thous heart wrenching stories isn't it that one fall in love and then as soon as they find complete happiness it is simply taken away._

_How love never prevails and in the end we are alone, love is hardly ever returned and when it is it never lasts, was love some sadistic test that got laid upon the world to test how much we could take?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Love Hurts**

Planted to the spot, frozen, captivated with fear. Where was he? Sasuke grasped onto his pants looking around him. Pitch black, only the outline of his brother. Why was this happening?

"Dreams, Sasuke." The harsh voice rang out again, Sasuke's attention back to the shape in front of him coming closer. Trying to take a step backwards but his feet are glued to the spot, a whimper leaves his mouth as a tear runs down his pale face.

"You can't escape me, because I am in your dreams," The voice was so close now, Sasuke can feel it on his cheek, cold and frosty is the breath and the words. "How long could you possibly stay awake?" and then a laugh, harsh and piercing to Sasuke's ears, feeling himself flinch.

A cold hand against his cheek, Sasuke feels the nails against his cheek bone before a thumb wipes away his tear. "Don't cry, don't be pathetic."

No escape, no one to save him.

"He says he loves you, do you love him?" Itachi is now lightly grazing his nails up and down Sasuke's neck.

"Yes…" Sasuke chokes out quietly.

"Say that again, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I love him."

The nails clasp around Sasuke's neck tightening, Sasuke starts to choke, he feels the blood flow to his head as he starts to go dizzy.

"Wrong, Sasuke you love me." The nails are digging into Sasuke's neck.

"Nnnn, ahhhh, I…love…ahhh you." The hands unclasped his neck, Sasuke grasped in air, holding his chest.

"It's ok Sasuke," Itachi put a arm around Sasuke making him stand straight, "I know you love him now, but soon you will forget him. You will see that I am the one you love. You see Sasuke." A hand lowered to Sasuke's stomach.

"you and I have a connection, that you and he don't. How do you think he would react if he found out? That's our child Sasuke, and soon you wont want anyone else but me." Itachi slipped his hand under Sasuke's chin raising the tear stained face to his own.

Sasuke's chest tightened, he wanted to push away but he was afraid. He had never been this afraid. Coldness swept down his body, 'I don't love you, I will never love you,' went through his head.

The atmosphere was changing, rapidly everything was changing, around and around the landscape changing and moving making Sasuke dizzy, Itachi held onto him.

Green, bright green and red all around them fields of bright green with red flowers, the sky pure grey moving fast above them.

Itachi pulling Sasuke's chin up, lips encasing his own. Hard and moist, the hand resting lightly on his chin, lips moving against his own urging him to open his mouth.

The smell of flowers float through the air, the breeze pressing against Sasuke, pleasant and peaceful, he opens his mouth. Moist, wet, intoxicating, Itachi's tongue inside his mouth, stroking his tongue.

The hand pressed against the curve of Sasuke's back pushing him in, Sasuke's body feels light, he can't fight it. His body feels like it is crumbling in Itachi's embrace, the kiss is comforting. Who could think his brother was good at kissing?

Sasuke shuddered from the very thought, pulling away from Itachi instantly, Itachi's hand tightens on his upper arm, Itachi is glaring at him now.

Sasuke pulls his arm away, his will and determination being restored, "Get away from me, why are you doing this to me! Don't you have a conscious?" Sasuke is placing his fingers to his temple as he says this, trying to wake up.

Itachi laughs, bending down and plucking up a flower before walking towards Sasuke twirling the red flower between his fingers. "Sasuke let me ask, do you say this because it is the 'right' thing to do? Or do you actually 'want' what you say?"

Sasuke took a step back as Itachi approached, Itachi's hand latched out grabbing his arm, "Answer me, Sasuke."

Looking away, Sasuke slammed his eyes closed he didn't want to answer the damned questions, why was his body betraying him like this? "no…." left Sasuke's mouth, as Itachi pulled him further into his embrace, Sasuke couldn't fight back.

"I…don't know.." Sasuke urged out, his body staying in Itachi's embrace, Itachi took up Sasuke's chin again kissing him softly, Sasuke moaned. Itachi pulled back from the kiss.

"Don't you see Sasuke, you are mine the child is mine. Do I have to show you how serious I am about this little brother?" a new glint crossed Itachi's eyes, Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"What…do you want?" Sasuke asked, there was no denying it now, it seemed that Sasuke had lost total control of his mind and his body. Was this like him? Just to give in so easily?

"To leave the boy, dearest brother. Do you want that scum anyway?"

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "I…cant….I love him."

"You love me, you stupid boy. Do I have to enforce this into your head?" with this Itachi shoved Sasuke's hard in the shoulders, Sasuke staggered back before falling lying flat on the ground starring up at Itachi, trying to push himself up from the wet ground.

Itachi's boot pressed against his chest pushing him back down, before Itachi lowered himself crouching over Sasuke, "I don't want to hurt you, brother. But if you struggle I will."

Sasuke's eyes widened, his hands grasped at the flowers as he tried to push himself up from the wet ground, Itachi's hand grasped his neck. Sasuke looked to Itachi's eyes before letting go of the clump of grass and flowers and letting his body fall back onto the grass. There was no point in fighting against Itachi, Sasuke didn't seem to have any power or influence in this reality.

Itachi's hand loosened on Sasuke's neck, before lowering to Sasuke's shirt, undoing the buttons slowly, Sasuke's closed his eyes trying to ignore the burning sensation that was spreading through his body. More intense tingles spread across his neck as he felt hot lips against them, a sweet gasp left his mouth as he felt a body slip between his legs and on top of him.

Soft touches across Sasuke's face, a light breath falling onto his cheek. The fabric pushed away from him, before warm tough hands braced his skin. His body shook with excitement, a pressure on his neck. It almost hurt, almost. But at the same time felt so comforting, as the sucking continued he felt his pants pulled away.

Dew ridden grass against his back, red flowers setting off a mind blowing fragrance, the colour so vibrant against the green. The sky grey, black clouds gathering, Sasuke felt his hips getting lifted up, he averted his eyes to Itachi who was now just as naked as he.

Sasuke mewed as he felt his legs wrap around the warm skin, the toned hips. Pressure against him, one little gasp before he felt the warmth spreading inside of him. Hands massaging his hips, pain was throbbing all around his lower body he hadn't been ready, A sweet kiss on his cheek, a kiss of reassurance.

Movement, slow and amazing movement. Sending Sasuke's body into madness, pain gone as he felt the length move within him, more he wanted more. Grasping onto Itachi's shoulder's he didn't have to say anything when the elder brother knew what he wanted.

Faster and deeper, lips touching Sasuke's lips, moist and slightly open but only resting against his own, as gasps and moans felt Sasuke blowing hot air onto Itachi's lips every time a sound left his mouth.

Beads of sweat ran down the beautiful boys face, as it started to flush with colour his cheeks going rosy against his almost dead white skin, his lips tinted darker from the kissing. He was purely radiant against the flowers.

Pushing up against Itachi's body, begging for more, he wanted completion. His body jumped with renewed excitement as his sweet spot was hit, Itachi's smirk visible in Sasuke blurred vision. No mercy after that, the spot got hit repeat ably after that. Sasuke's body in spasms of pleasure, so soon to completion, his eyes clouded over with ecstasy as he gripped to his brother feeling himself escape across his brother's stomach.

Falling back exhausted, Itachi pulled out still hard, Sasuke's head slipped to the side looking across to his brother who was lying on the ground next to him.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the grass crawling over to his brother, Itachi's eyes widening in surprise.

Pushing Itachi's legs open, Sasuke licked his lips before lowering them to Itachi's throbbing appendage.

Itachi gasped, warmth spreading over him, Sasuke began to lovingly suck up and down deadly slow.

Itachi's body felt like it was retracting, he pushed up into Sasuke's mouth who just continued to suck, slowly faster and harder.

Itachi's hand rested on the boys head, pressing him further down. A quick tug at the black locks of hair and Itachi felt his body swept away.

--------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes shot open, he could still taste and feel the seed in his mouth. His hands moving to his mouth, sweat rolling down his naked body, scrambling up from the bed he ran to the toilet, falling to his knees and throwing up, forcing everything out of him before collapsing on the floor. His ass hurt… but that was from Naruto fucking him right?

Sasuke brought his knees up to his chest, placing his burning forehead onto his knees. Was the dream real?

"Sasuke…?" Naruto's light voice braced him.

Sasuke looked up to the naked blonde, who was crouching down next to him now, "We have to talk, what's happening to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze, as he felt Naruto's warm touch on his arm, he knew the dobe was trying to comfort him even so he shied away from the touch, he saw confusion in Naruto's face.

"It's nothing."

"Please don't lie to me…"

"I'm not lying to you," Sasuke said in his cursing tone, his eyes dark and emotionless.

"I…I love you Sasuke, please don't do this to me."

Sasuke stiffened, his heart almost giving way to the sweet and oblivious blonde, Sasuke chewed onto his lip before getting up from the ground, looking down at the blonde, "I know I feel something, I felt great, amazing…but I don't think I love you, we are too different. You would never understand, your too immature for me."

Sasuke made for the door before stopping as he heard the sobbing voice say, "That mark on your neck…that wasn't from me."

So the dreams were real.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Falling from grace**

Sasuke brought the sushi to his mouth, stuffing it in and chewing incredulously, trying to push all his stress and sadness away. Also it seemed he had developed quite an appetite. Looking out the window of the crowded sushi bar, Sasuke sighed letting his head thump down onto the table.

Why did he always so this to himself? Every time he had the slightest chance of happiness he ruined it for himself.

He had stood there and let the lies run out of his mouth, he had kept his face stern his voice without emotion. He was slowly ripping himself apart inside as he watched Naruto's face crumble into tears. How could he let thous horrible words leave his mouth. Confused as he was he knew he loved Naruto, protective as he is he shouldn't have lied to Naruto, he shouldn't have lied to himself.

Sasuke's hand moved to the pale skin on his neck, lowering to the fresh hickey. Yes Itachi hadn't stopped his visits, every night Sasuke would scream out his name, wake up covered in his own cum and have to walk into the dreaded bathroom, the last place he saw Naruto and look at himself in the mirror and see the marks covering him and know its all true, he really is letting Itachi have sex with him every night, he really is falling for Itachi's tricks, fully in Itachi's grasp.

Given everything up for Itachi…his happiness, his body, his life and his dobe…his dobe.

Sasuke sighed as the sun shone through the window across his plate of sushi, golden light, bright and warm just like Naruto. The soft locks of Naruto's blonde hair that Sasuke would run his hands through, Naruto's face looking up at him with that innocent grin, thous perfect teeth. The warmth of Naruto's body against his own, the feeling of Naruto's light steady breath against his neck as the blonde slept.

"_I know I feel something, I felt great, amazing…but I don't think I love you, we are too different. You would never understand, your too immature for me."_

Funny how you really know what you're missing when it's gone, when simple words can really destroy everything, words only half meant, meant to hurt when actually they destroy.

He did feel great, he felt great with Naruto, every moment was a happy one how could he say thous ugly lies…_your too immature for me_.

To protect, himself, to protect Naruto.

From Itachi, from heartbreak, how could _they_ be when Sasuke held a secret that even he himself could not fully grasp. Touching his stomach, Sasuke pushed himself up from the table walking over to pay the bill.

Sasuke would have had to leave anyway, leave Konoha and team 7, what was the point in being mingled in a relationship that was doomed to end, to end with both parties feeling hurt and betrayed.

Sasuke made the right choice…right? Even so, Sasuke couldn't stop that horrible feeling eating away at his gut, Like he had given up his last chance of happiness.

-------------------------------

The mark on Sasuke's neck did not belong to him, Naruto fisted at the sheets, his head buried in his pillow before turning over onto his back. The room smelt of off milk, clothes thrown about the room. Naruto lay in his nakedness just starring at the roof at the chipped paint, at the flickering light blub. Naruto couldn't help but feel the helplessness of that moment clouding him.

How long would he keep this up? How long could he possibly ignore Sasuke, and act like he wasn't upset? He felt it eating away at him, but he couldn't talk to that jerk. He couldn't bring himself to face that arrogant bastard.

Even if he was worried, why was Sasuke so weak all of a sudden? What was with the mood swings? No Naruto wouldn't feel bad for that jerk, who had obviously been cheating on him…But what confused Naruto was…wouldn't he have seen the mark on Sasuke earlier that night? Sasuke couldn't have possibly got it in the time that they were asleep…could he?

It all confused Naruto his head felt like it was going to explode from it all. Why couldn't it all be simple, like how Sasuke had put it. Why couldn't Naruto just accept what Sasuke had said? Naruto groaned to himself, isn't wallowing in self pity just the best pass time?

Naruto heard the toilet flush and the light steps on the floor boards, he watched the door till the form of the other half naked form appeared, leaning against the door and looking around with a bit of a disgusted look on their face.

Her dark hair hung messily in her face, as she made her way around the room only in her nickers picking up the discarded clothes and throwing them onto a chair, walking over to the window and opening the curtains. Naruto moaned bringing his hand up to his face to block out the sun.

She turned to Naruto placing her hands on her hips, "You know, you can't stay at my place and not clean."

Naruto started to push the sheets off him and get up, when she held her hand up crawling onto the bed across to Naruto, laying her slim body against him.

"You offered me to come," Naruto said feeling her chest rub against his as her hand was lowering to Naruto's penis, her hand starting to do its magic Naruto gasped.

"I'm happy you came…I've had a lot of fun," she said in a low seductive voice, pulling down her nickers with her other hand.

Naruto panted, "Hi….Hinata…I always thought you were…shy."

Hinata smirked, a smirk that reminded Naruto of Sasuke, Naruto had to look away as she lowered herself onto him. He had to close his eyes and think…don't feel bad after all he doesn't want you anyway.

----------------------

Five weeks, five whole weeks since he had last saw Sasuke, three weeks since he started dating Hinata. He tried to move on, this was for the best, and there was nothing else he could do.

But even so, looking at Hinata only reminded him of how he lost Sasuke and now he was with her, was he using her? He often wondered, or was she using him? Of course she didn't know about Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, but she did know Naruto was upset, and even with taking him under her wing, Naruto suspected it was for more then being a friend.

Even as he tried to picture happiness with his girlfriend, he knew his heart lay with Sasuke. Did he even like females? Well no, no he didn't. But he just needed something to take his mind off Sasuke even if it meant being with Hinata.

If there was any tears left to cry, he would cry them.

Her tight red dress clung to her hips, her legs wrapped around him. The sound of chatter, the clanking of cutlery, the cry of a baby.

The moans and grasps, her nails digging into his shoulder, his constant pounding. The curtains the only thing concealing them, she grasps at the curtain as her back rubs against the pillar.

Why doesn't anyone hear them?

Naruto cant bear to look her in the eyes, he enjoys himself. But he forgets what this is meant to mean, he forgets that sex is more then enjoyment.

---------------------------

"You know I'm worried, I know you are too. I don't understand the sudden hostility." Kakashi was frowning sitting forward in his chair and looking at Naruto with a serious expression on his face, Naruto was instinctively reminded of a shrink.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Well if you're so worried why don't you go talk to him yourself?"

Kakashi's frown deepened, "Well I have…lets just say he wont open the door to anyone."

Now it was Naruto's turn to frown, "oh…"

"I know something happened between you both…" Kakashi coughed as he remembered seeing Sasuke and Naruto walk off together hand in hand last training session, "…and I'm assuming something stuffed up pretty bad, but I'm going to say this once Naruto…get over this stupid fight going on, team 7 is over if you guys don't get our act together."

Naruto sighed looking out the window, "Why can't you get Sakura to do it…"

Kakashi just looked back at him blankly before adding in an even tone, "Because team 7 is also over if we don't have a Sakura."

Naruto couldn't help but grin a little at this, before getting up from his seat and making for the door, perhaps he should be the bigger person in this affair.

"By the way, I heard about you and Hinata…" Kakashi stopped there, wouldn't normal people add 'good on you' or 'I'm happy to hear' Kakashi added nothing, it was almost like he was trying to read Naruto's face expression.

Naruto tightened his lips and turned away from Kakashi, "Yeah three weeks now."

----------------------------

If the constant phone calls weren't enough there was also the constant knock at the door, one worried person after the other wondering if Sasuke was ok. After sensei Kakashi's fourth visit, Sasuke had begun to lock the front door and not answer it at all costs.

Couldn't people just get the drift that he was depressed? Was he even depressed or was this his pre-motherhood depression.

Two months pregnant now, Sasuke could make out a very slight bulge, he wondered was it the baby…or was it from the amount of food he was eating? Because he had been eating like a horse lately. His new craze was rice pudding. Isn't it just great sitting back eating rice pudding to force your worries out of your head?

The main worry would be the fact that Sasuke didn't have the slightest idea of how he, a male would give birth. The next worry was what the hell would he do about the Itachi problem? He wouldn't let the crook get a hold of his child! Third worry he would have to leave soon…Naruto was with Hinata.

Sasuke could understand it of course, Sasuke had pushed Naruto away without even an explanation, Naruto thought Sasuke was a lying and cheating bastard. But still how could Naruto just get over him so fast and go off with the first girl he came across. For gods sake, Naruto was GAY! Wasn't he?

Well apart from that, how could Naruto get over him so fast? Sasuke's ego was quite hurt… although wouldn't Naruto's ego be hurt from the things Sasuke had said?

Sasuke didn't like all this thinking, but this was what was driving him insane as he sat in his little house by the window sometimes peeking out. The bags under his eyes getting quite large, as he was trying to keep himself awake not wanting to fall into Itachi's claws again.

Sasuke placed his hands in his face, he had quite shaving seeing as no hair seemed to grow anyway. His skin also seemed softer, was he turning female?

Sasuke went into a fit of coughing and spluttering, god damn he hoped not.

At least he hadn't developed breasts…yet.

Sasuke got up from the chair by the window and wondered over to the table by the kitchen, the house was spotless, beyond spotless, no germ could possibly survive now.

Sasuke picked up the small book he had borrowed out from the library, the pocket book of motherhood, he had got the rudest look from the female librarian who thought he was playing some cruel joke.

Sasuke flipped open the book to child birth, as he progressed to read the passage he made his way over to the kettle adjusting his dressing gown as he went.

Pouring some hot water into a cup he progressed to make tea, pouring in the milk he made his way back to the couch bringing the cup to his mouth, before spitting half of it out as he started to cough and wheeze. He threw the book onto the coffee table, there was no way in HELL he would continue reading that horror novel.

Crossing his legs as he sat starring at the blank television screen, he jumped when he heard the door bell ring. Glaring over to the door, he clutched to his tea cup. Hovering over it not daring to take a sip when there was someone on the other side of the door, ignoring the rude person he turned his vision away from the door handle before hearing another loud knock this time more louder then the last.

Sasuke glared at the door, perhaps he hoped that would scare the person away…somehow.

The knock came again, before a muttering and cursing. Sasuke froze in his seat, his cup starting to shack in his hands. He knew that curse… standing up slowly Sasuke walked towards the door still shacking placing the cup down on the mantle piece.

Unlocking the door he peaked out to see a very pissed off blonde stamping away from the house, Sasuke hesitated before calling out awkwardly, "Naruto…"

The blonde boy turned to him still a frown on his tanned face, before he came stamping back to the door, "Don't you fucking answer the door anymore jerk?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed, so the idiot wanted a fight, "I'm not in the mood for your immature antics today," Sasuke started to press the door closed when Naruto's hand shot out grabbing the door, Naruto's eyes running up and down Sasuke.

The angry look turned to something else, "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice sounded sad and distant.

Sasuke stood still for a few moments before letting go of the door and letting it slip open again.

"What…have you been doing to yourself?" Naruto asked, of course he meant about how Sasuke was dressed in a dressing gown in the middle of the day, his house locked up, and not taking phone calls.

Sasuke let his eyes drift away from Naruto, half chewing on his lip, "Come in."

Sasuke walked over to the table motioning a seat for Naruto, Naruto sat down keeping his eyes on Sasuke. Before looking around in shock, he ran his finger along the table before inspecting it, just as he thought not one piece of dirt. It was like a hospital, and this was strange.

"I thought I would do some cleaning… Do you want some tea?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Coffee?"

"I'm fine,"

"Water?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto was getting a slight bit annoyed now, "Just sit down and tell me what the hell is going on, everyone is worried about you!"

Sasuke glared out the window before turning back to Naruto, "Well its none of their business is it, I bet you weren't worried seeing as you have you NEW girlfriend and all." Sasuke's tone was spiteful.

Naruto clenched his fist on the table, "Sasuke don't you forget, you were the one who kicked me out?"

"I didn't kick you out, I told you to leave."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's the same thing… Its not my fault I'm trying to move on."

"You move on pretty damn fast."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "What does it matter to you anyway, how fast I move on? You kicked me out, you said I didn't mean anything. You're the one with the insecurities, and the secrets. No one knows what the FUCK is wrong with you Sasuke! One moment your all high and mighty on your horse telling people you don't love them, then your going off locking yourself in your house and acting like a grieving widow!"

Sasuke was fuming now, "So you have come to rub it in my face have you?"

Naruto gasped, "Rub the fact that I moved on? No Sasuke, No. You know I would have stayed, you know that. You brought this on yourself!"

"You wouldn't have moved on so fast if you cared…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, "If you cared you wouldn't have cheated on me and then told me to GO!"

Sasuke was gritting his teeth, his fists clenched till his knuckles were going white, "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? How you could have got the mark in less the two hours? Well I can take a guess…"

"Stop! Please just stop!" Sasuke was called out blocking his ears, "It's impossible Naruto…unless it happened in my sleep."

Naruto froze there was something in the way Sasuke said 'in my sleep', Naruto gripped the side of the chair looking wide eyed at Sasuke's ghost white face, "Sasuke… what really happened?"

Sasuke gulped looking away from Naruto, Naruto jumped up going over to Sasuke and grabbing him by the shoulders turning Sasuke's glistening eyes to his own, "Tell me," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke raised his arms to Naruto shoulders before resting his forehead against Naruto's. The tears now wetting Naruto's face as well.

Naruto muttered lightly that it was alright.

"Don't be mad at me, and believe me."

Naruto nodded slowly, looking into the onyx eyes.

"The reason why I'm so weak…so emotional, all started after Itachi captured me with his Sharingan,"

Naruto nodded to this, he knew this as a fact.

"Well…something happened…still is happening every time I go to sleep…"

Naruto gulped, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear this or not.

"He is there, he visits me Naruto, And…its not just dreams, its real…he is there. He is the one that gave me the mark…"

"Fuck, FUCK! We have to tell someone, you have to tell Kakashi! Or Tsunade! You cant keep letting this happen!"

Sasuke wiped away the tears, "No…we cant…the reason I told you to go…its not cause I don't want you," Sasuke gasped, "I…love you, but I have to leave…"

"What, why! Why!" Naruto was gripping onto the Sasuke now, emotion coming back into him, "No…don't, why?

There was a pause between them now.

"Naruto…Itachi…he impregnated me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh! Yes it's finally finished xD well this chapter, I'm so happy I got it done. The last few pages just came so fast! Yes yes I am sick and twisted and you will soon find this out!**

**BUt heh...I dont like Orochimaru anyways, the plot will be thickening a lot more from now on. Finally its coming clearer! Thank god my writers block went!**

**I'm sorry to everyone who waited for ages for this to come, I really am from now on I'm going to put in a big effort to make the chapters keep coming.**

**Also I want to tell you, that I am thinking about the sequel already! Yes yes...and ahhh I have the BEST story line for it, anyway read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 10: A secret weapon**

"Naruto…Itachi…he impregnated me."

How could 5 most irrational words leave the room dead silent, Sasuke knew that deep down no one could believe such an accusation, even though they were ninja's and the weird and wacky happened everyday. Sasuke bit his lip clasping onto his dressing gown as he inspected the blonde's face.

Naruto stood still for a few moments, his mind trying to make sense of something that couldn't possibly be made sense of. He felt himself start to sway from side to side as his head seemed to be getting dizzy, reaching out and grabbing a chair for support he looked up to Sasuke his mouth dry, "Wh…What?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke gulped taking a step forward to which Naruto stepped away from him again, fear or weariness in his eyes "Come on Naruto, If Itachi visits me in my dreams is it that inconceivable that he also left me with child?"

Naruto was shacking his head, not knowing if he should believe what was coming out of the brunettes mouth or not. Why was Sasuke trying to play with his feelings? Was this some sick joke? "How?" was all that would come from Naruto.

Sasuke was starting to get edgy, Naruto must think he is a freak by now, "Naruto please try to have an open mind…"

"How can I have a fucking open mind Sasuke?" Naruto barked back, frustration forming on his face, "What you are saying is impossible, you ARE male! Males don't fall pregnant!"

Sasuke felt himself fall back against the couch, so Naruto wouldn't believe him. Great…the only person he told wouldn't believe him, Sasuke really was alone in all this. Linking his fingers he gazed at the ground, what was the point in going on?

Naruto's breath heaved in and out, as he started to calm upon seeing the sad site of Sasuke on the couch.

"Just…go then," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto hesitated before taking a step towards the door, pausing again before marching towards it about to reach it he stopped looking back, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't say anything he just stayed still on the seat waiting for Naruto to go, and perhaps tell Kakashi he was a total nut-job.

"Sasuke…" the voice was closer now, Sasuke peered up from the floor to find Naruto standing in front of him, the blonde hesitated before sitting next to Sasuke on the couch facing him, "Tell me…what's going on."

Sasuke sighed for turning to face Naruto, "Now as I said please keep an open mind…"

Naruto nodded his head, "I'm sorry…I just want to understand."

Sasuke leaned back on the couch, he was still feeling a little sick, "Well…he had me under the influence of his Mangekyu Sharingan and…" Sasuke choked before continuing, "I don't know…he had me under his control, he said something about me bearing his child then he forced me to drink…I don't know what it was, I presume it was the female menstrual cycle because he said it had to be mixed with something from a woman. It was horrible, I was so weak…and he took advantage of that, he forced himself onto…" Sasuke paused he could see the utter disturbance on Naruto's face, who he was impressed was still trying to make sense of it all. "Or…should I say, forced himself into me…"

Sasuke could see Naruto gripping the side of the couch, although Naruto's face stayed the same. Naruto started shacking his head, "How do you know…so what he had sex with you doesn't mean you are pregnant!"

"Then what the hell was that shit he made me drink? Why else would he rape me?" Sasuke started questioning trying to prove his point.

Naruto looked lost for words opening his mouth but nothing coming out, till he closed it again still perplexed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke edged out his hand, he just wanted to touch Naruto, tell Naruto its ok…but it wasn't ok, nothing about this situation was ok, Sasuke sighed silently, "I've been getting morning sickness, I eat more…I know its true, I know I'm pregnant."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" Naruto seemed lost for anything else to say, would he believe Sasuke? Would he go off and tell the Hokage and Kakashi that Sasuke had gone insane?

"I don't know why I'm telling you…I don't know why I do anything nowadays, I'm confused, I'm scared…I…I didn't want to leave you Naruto," Sasuke moved his gaze to Naruto's sparkling blue eyes, "I thought you wouldn't understand…I didn't want to drag you into this shit, people will start noticing if they haven't already, my chakra is down and my physical strength, but sooner or later I will get bigger and before that happens I have to leave."

"You don't have to leave! Tell Tsunade, get it aborted!" Naruto urged he felt his hands going sweaty.

Sasuke shook his head abruptly, "No…no I couldn't do that, even though its Itachi's baby its also my child…maybe Itachi knew that, maybe he knew I wouldn't give it up."

"But…Sasuke, you have to tell someone! You can't go, you will be walking right into Itachi's hands! Doing exactly what he wants!"

Sasuke shook his head again, "You don't understand, I've thought it through if I tell Tsunade she is sure to make me give the child up, they will think the babe is part of Itachi's plans, I cant… I won't. This baby is my child and I'm going to protect it." Sasuke really was going maternal.

"How do you know! How do you know they will make you give it up?" Naruto urged on, he had to get to the rational side of Sasuke's brain.

"Because…Itachi is an S class killer, Naruto honestly do you think Tsunade would let any of his plans go underway?"

Naruto frowned Sasuke did have a point, if the child wasn't aborted, then they would most likely keep Sasuke locked up and out of harms way, and then when the baby was born it would also be under constant surveillance. "What do you think Itachi does want with the child?"

Sasuke paused thinking back to that horrible time three months ago, "He said he wanted a strong heir, someone born from two Uchiha's," although that sounded very distasteful Sasuke had no other way to put it, "I don't think…that stuff he made me drink was normal, I don't think this child will be normal…Itachi doesn't seem the type to want to have a kid just for the sake of it…"

"A…secret weapon?" Naruto jumped the gun, Sasuke nodded.

"I cannot see any other way about it, this baby will be different…that's why I cant go to Tsunade, they WILL kill it."

"You've had a long time to think about it…" Naruto observed before leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms across his chest, "You should have told me this…You shouldn't have kicked me out…"

Sasuke gulped, "I know I should have, I was stupid not to. I'm sorry, god I'm sorry I need you, I really need someone…"

Naruto frowned before getting up from the couch, "You can't do this to me! You can't tell me all this…still CRAZY stuff and then expect everything to be fine and as it was. You should have told me, I…I thought you didn't love me…"

Sasuke got up from the couch, "Naruto…that is the farthest from the truth, I do love you…I didn't think you would believe me, I was protecting myself and my child."

Naruto pressed his fingers to his temple passing up and down in front of Sasuke, 'this is crazy, this is crazy' going through his head before he turned to face Sasuke again, "What do you expect me to do? Forgive you and go back to normal?"

Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blonde's wrist moving closer to him, "You know what I want…"

Naruto bit his lip as the dark haired beauty came close to him, the pressure on his wrist lessening, Naruto felt Sasuke's other hand grab his hip, "Sasu…ke I…moved on, I have a girlfriend now."

Sasuke leant his face closer to Naruto smelling the blonde's hair, he closed his eyes he has missed this, he had missed touching Naruto, he loved the stupid blonde so much. Even though Naruto was with Hinata he just wanted to hold Naruto just before everything did go horrible, just before he really did have to leave and never see Konoha again, "Whatever…" he said in a husky tone letting his lips ghost over Naruto's neck.

Naruto felt his eyes starting to wet, as he felt the firm warmth of Sasuke's body against his own, he missed this. Every time he was with Hinata it just wasn't the same, she didn't have his smell, his feel. Trickles of tears fell down his cheeks as he rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, "…what about Hinata…"

"Shut up," Sasuke's husky voice was against Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt himself lowered to the couch, a complete daze overcoming him, tears still ran down his cheeks as he looked into the black eyes above him, felt Sasuke's fingers wiping away his tears, "God I've missed you," Sasuke said before kissing Naruto lightly on the lips.

Naruto couldn't say anything, he just felt emotions welling through him, his arms gripped around Sasuke savouring the warmth of his lovers embrace, kissing again just so softly and slowly. The taste of Sasuke running through Naruto, Sasuke's smell filling his nostrils.

"I've missed doing this with you," Sasuke purred, "You don't know how often I thought about you."

'Or how often I thought about you,' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Sasuke, just looked at him, his heart was a flutter, he really did love the asshole.

Tears still ran down Naruto's face as his clothes were torn away from him, feelings welling in his chest, he didn't fight against it, he wanted this. He wanted Sasuke, he always wanted Sasuke and would never deny him, although he didn't want to be hurt, Sasuke had hurt him so many times in then past. Naruto knew it would happen again. He just wanted this still, he still wanted Sasuke's touch he kept thinking savour this, remember this… He knew it would hurt later, looking back would hurt.

Naked and hard against each other, over powering fumes of sweat and sex, he loved him, he would do anything for him. Coming as he gripped to his lover, he never wanted to be separated from his lover again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Five months ago-

"It…achi…" the man croaked as he tried to push himself up from the stone floor, his skin ghostly white, his black hair sprawled out across the stone floor blood sticking to it as the puddle expanded from the dead body of Kabuto.

Itachi smirked, as Kisame stood over their captive his large sword placed at Orochimaru's neck, "Yes nice to know you remember me,"

Orochimaru glared, clenching his fist, "What do you want! What is this all about?"

Itachi kneeled down in front of Orochimaru so they were eye level, he let his fingers dip into the crimson puddle, bringing the sticky substance up to Orochimaru's face, "See this, Orochimaru? See your friend?"

Orochimaru's eyes flickered to the sickening scene, Kabuto's body was so badly mangled, the stiff, dislocated body lay in an awkward position blood seeping out of gaping slit across his throat. Kabuto's eyes stunned open.

Orochimaru clenched his teeth, glaring to Itachi.

"See what happens when you don't participate with my plans?" Itachi's long luscious locks dangled over the puddle of blood as it expanded, the evil glint in his eyes reflected on the red surface.

Itachi's hand harshly gripped the face of the snake-like man, "I don't want to hurt you too badly Orochimaru, all your servants are dead, you are nothing, you have something I want and you WILL give it to me."

Orochimaru glared, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

Kisame raised his sword like he was going to swipe it but stoped upon seeing Itachi's warning look, "Lies aren't nice Orochimaru, didn't your mother teach you to tell the truth?"

Itachi's fingernails dug into Orochimaru's cheek, "Now tell me, where is it?"

Moments of silence fell between them, it seemed like Orochimaru wasn't going to say anything, Itachi looked up to Kisame, "Ok…cut off his eyelids."

Kisame smiled before gripping Orochimaru's collar and pulling him up, the skinny pale snake-man started to thrash about suddenly, as the full effect of the threat was going to be undertaken. "No….I don't know anything!" Orochimaru urged.

Kisame shoved the man into one of the many detention chairs in Orochimaru's lab, strapping the struggling man in.

Itachi laughed, as he stood up slowly, "You really are nothing compared to what you use to be."

Orochimaru was about to bark something back when he saw Kisame approaching him with a pair of sharp scissors, his own scissors that he used in his operations. The dark haired man widened his eyes as he leaned back trying to get away from his pending doom, "No…Itachi don't, no I don't know anything, I swear I don't know!"

Water filled his eyes as his eyelid was stretched further away then what seemed possible, the large freak of a man named Kisame slowly and with precision cut the flap of skin away, cries of Agony left Orochimaru as he struggled further. The next eyelid getting stretched and ready to cut. "Itachi you bastard! You will pay!" Orochimaru screeched as the blood trickled down his face.

Kisame pushed the chair back, so that Orochimaru was facing upwards, his gaping eyes going crazy in their sockets as he looked around trying to make out what was going on.

Itachi laughed silently, before nodding to Kisame, the shark man walked over to one of the lamps bringing it over to where Orochimaru lay.

The beam of light came down harshly on the mans eyes, he flinched. "Turn up the beam," Itachi said as he watched the flickering body of Orochimaru.

Kisame started to turn it up, Orochimaru's pupils were flying to the sides of his sockets trying to look away from the invading beam.

Itachi smiled, "Pure agony isn't it? Not being able to close your eyes. You know the Arabs would do it torture their captives for answers? They would cut off their eyelids and lay them in the sun. Have you ever starred at the sun for ages? Well I will tell you Orochimaru-Sannin you go blind, slowly and extremely painfully."

Cries of agony left the man, the blood seeping down the sides of his face.

"But you know Orochimaru, you can slowly go blind and then I can preform some more inhuman acts on you, or you could tell me where it is and I will spare you this pain and kill you quickly myself."

A louder wail of pain left Orochimaru as the muscles at the sides of his eyes flinched as if they were trying to close themselves, Itachi laughed at this.

"OK…ok! Stop I'll tell you!" Orochimaru croaked as everything started to go blurry for him.

"Tell me now Orochimaru." Itachi said as he looked at his nails, not in a rush to take the burning light off Orochimaru.

"It's…" Orochimaru cried out again before going on, "It's inside my old apprentice, she lives in the town of Konoha…Her name is Mitarashi Anko…"

"Now that's better," Itachi smiled before pushing on, "Where inside of her?"

"…She has a scar, on her chest…reopen it, it's a vial…small just behind her left rib cage…"

Itachi smiled, "Now that wasn't so hard was it Orochimaru? Telling the truth." Itachi nodded to Kisame who swung the light away from the sobbing man.

The blood has started to dry to Orochimaru's face, Itachi looked to Orochimaru before turning to Kisame, "Kill him…but cut him up first,"

As Itachi left, walking into the library next to the lab he heard the howling screams from Orochimaru, he couldn't help but smirk. Oh Sasori would hate him for getting to Orochimaru first.

Walking along the row of books Itachi skimmed his fingers along the titles, looking for the right one. This was fantastic, and to think Itachi thought Sasori was lying, but no…with this Itachi would be indestructible.

Pausing, as he read a title from one of the books, "Got you," he uttered before pulling the book from the shelf, yes…all the rumours were true.

As the wailing continued, sometimes overcome by one extra loud cry, Itachi tucked the book under his coat, everything was in place…all he needed was Anko…and Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The past unearthed

Chapter 11: The past unearthed

Sasuke and Naruto sat across from each other on the couch, both half dressed, what was a sudden burst of passion was now gone. Both of them left with their thoughts about the situation and how the hell they could solve it.

Naruto fidgeted grabbing his discarded pants from the floor, he kept glancing up at Sasuke who seemed to have a bit of a dazed expression, "How far along are you?", Naruto had reached the point where although he could not believe that a MAN could get pregnant he also could not push aside the weird behaviour of Sasuke and well Itachi was Itachi and for all Naruto knew he may have some fucked up secrets up his sleeve.

"Almost three months" Sasuke paused, it felt so strange bringing this out to Naruto and then just sitting there calmly talking about it, his eyes running over the blonde, sucking everything in, expecting, just expecting for Naruto to get up and walk off on him claiming he was a nut.

Sasuke tensed, "You know…. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…you can go if you want," Sasuke started to get up looking around wearily, he had done the wrong thing right? He shouldn't have told Naruto… He's get found out…everything was done for, how could he be so stupid.

Naruto grabbed his wrist, "Stop…god what's wrong with you Sasuke… I mean one moment you want me the next you want me to go, you drop huge bombshells on me and you just want me to go?"

Sasuke paused awkwardly "No its not like that, forget everything I said…"

"You didn't cheat on me," Sasuke's eyes went to Naruto's as he said this, Naruto pulled Sasuke back down onto the couch, "I…shouldn't have thought you would…"

"But…Itachi I…"

Naruto stopped him with a look, "I don't think I can really blame you for that damned brother of yours coming and taking advantage of you in your sleep."

Sasuke bit his lip looking away from Naruto,

Was it like that? Was it not cheating?

"I should have known something was up… I shouldn't have let you kick me out, I should have known, and now you plan on leaving…the baby…you should have told me,"

"No….NO! Naruto you… DOBE!" Sasuke clenched his fist, what was it with Naruto EVERYTHING always had to be his fault, he always forced all the blame onto himself, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face between his hands and glared into the other boys eyes, "Don't…don't, you always make out everything is your fault, its not, I got myself in this mess, I pushed you away, you have a life now, you have…Hinata…"

Naruto's stomach seemed to swallow its self, he felt regret and shame, "If I knew…"

"It's too late now." Sasuke was back to the cold hearted asshole he has been when he had told Naruto to get lost.

"…then what the FUCK! You just fucked me and now we are BACK to this again?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Can't you just accept the fact that I missed you, it was spur of the moment thing…"

"Oh great, fucking great Sasuke, you know you are fucking fantastic at playing with peoples hearts? No I don't know what is wrong with you, well actually I do…you're a fucking male going to have a baby! Don't push everyone away, you just told me what's going on and already you are planning your next step for getting rid of me."

"It's not like that." Sasuke said sternly.

"Yes it fucking is!"

"You don't understand!...you wouldn't unless you were in my shoes and you are not."

"Oh so what now Sasssssssuke? You are gonna play the hopeless victim that has the world on their shoulders and no one to understand them? Don't get too up yourself Sasuke, I'm here, open your eyes, if I have to I'll leave Hinata. Just from now on put some, some TRUST in me, is that so much to ask for?"

Sasuke was about to spark back up, when the front door got pushed open, Kakashi's head appearing around the door frame, Sasuke sucked in his breath, yes was today the day where anyone could come parading into his house?

Kakashi's face turned from a curious frown to a smirk, Naruto could feel Kakashi's eye on them and what he was probably seeing, Naruto quickly grabbed his shirt shoving it over his head, his eyes flashing to Sasuke who he could see wasn't much modest himself sitting only in his boxers and glaring at their sensei.

"Sensei…." Naruto started, as Kakashi came walking into the room, smirk plastered across his face.

"Sasuke, everything fine now?" Kakashi asked as he approached them.

'If only you knew half of it…' crossed Sasuke's mind, as he sternly started grabbing up his clothes, "Why are you here?"

Kakashi glanced to Naruto, "I spose the mission wasn't a total success?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto after this comment, "Heh….not a total success sensei,"

"Well at the least I hope Sasuke is up for his team 7 duties, because that's why I'm here." Kakashi glanced to Sasuke for his approval for being part of team 7 again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, such a stotic youth Kakashi thought as he continued, "Tsunade has sent for us, I came to retrieve you guys, as soon as you guys are dressed we should head off for the Hokage's office,"

Kakashi motioned with his head as he headed outside, meaning he would wait for them. Naruto stood nervously as he watched Sasuke pull his shirt grudgingly over his head, "Mission?" he asked sarcastically.

"You think I'd come willingly here?"

Sasuke shoved on his pants not answering, before looking up.

"Uh… errr Sasuke," Naruto looked down to Sasuke's pants then nervously up to his face, Sasuke glanced down, "Great!" before going off to his room to grab some new clean pants.

3 and a half months earlier

"You've been surprisingly tough for us to track…Anko," Itachi's perfect smile crossed his face, "But now we have found you…you will not escape,"

The tomboyish brunette, glared at Itachi, her hand fastened around a shuriken, Kisame laughed as he stood to the side, "looks like she's going to fight,"

The shuriken flew at Itachi's face, one moment it was inches from striking him square between the eyes the next he was standing behind Anko, his smile disappeared, "Seems like she is,"

Anko's heart raced she knew what they wanted and she wouldn't, wouldn't let them have it, she quickly formed a seal turning to release it when… instead she was captured, her eyes taken by Itachi's, swirling sharingan…but not the usual sharingan.

The sky went red, almost like everything was bleeding, and a black moon like a black hole, her mind escaped her, this was…the Magekyou sharingan, everything flashed one brilliant flash of crimson, and then around her she was bones, piles and piles of bones, skulls stacked up against trees, half decayed pieces of flesh rotting off tinted yellow bones. She tried to close her eyes but even when she did she saw the flashes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed out, although her voice was hoarse.

Opening her eyes, she was the shadow of Itachi, his hand brushing against the back of her neck, she tried to move but her body felt like ice, it was frozen to the spot.

"This is your greatest nightmare right? Ever since you have been carrying it around with you, a world of corpses," His voice was sickly sweet, low but every word reached her.

"…You can't,"

He cut her off, "Yes we did get to Orochimaru…the myth its true…and you, you are holding it, inside you."

Tears fell from Anko's eyes, wetting her cheeks, hot flushes coming over her, "Even he wouldn't tell you… it was meant to die with me,"

"We have our ways, our methods, don't worry we made sure he died painfully for it."

"It'll…it'll be a monster…even you in the end wont be able to control it…it'll over pass you,"

Itachi smirked, "good, very good."

Then she couldn't move at all, every limb was frozen to the spot, she wanted to say 'no' to say 'stop' but even her face was slack, everything frozen.

The blade felt hot, she would have cringed if she could, her breath sucked in sharply, the flaps of her torso fell open, she couldn't bear too look, although it seemed the beat of her heart had got louder.

Itachi linked his fingers under two of her ribs her chest going up and down erratically, he could see it, the small vial, then crack.

Anko screamed inside as she saw two of her ribs fall to the ground, blood spurting out, and then the flap of her torso closed, she fell to the ground finally able to scream out, pain filling her all over.

Her eyes went blurry from the forming tears, the red sky slowly dissolved, the bones went, she was back in the forest where she had been, Itachi still stood over her, wiping the blood off the vial before holding it up to the light, he laughed, "It's all true,"

Kisame took a step towards her, raising his sword, Itachi raised his hand, "Leave her, she'll die anyway."

Kisame looked to Itachi who tucked the vial into his coat, both of them forming seals before disappearing.

Blood seeped out around Anko, her breathing uneven, she shakily raised her hand to her chest a blue glow emitting from it, she wasn't good at this, she wasn't a medic nin, but she knew at least some, maybe enough to keep her alive until she could pass on what had happened… and… her darkest secret.

Sasuke hadn't looked in his direction the whole way to the Hokage's office, Kakashi took the charge, chat chatting ideally until they got their, they saw their pink haired team mate, standing out front, she looked wearily at Sasuke.

"Hi Sakura-Chan," Naruto smiled, trying to make light of what was going on, maybe if he acted like his normal silly self things wouldn't be so awkward.

Sakura smiled, "Hows Sasuke-kun?"

"He's…"

"I can answer for myself dobe," Sasuke cut in, before looking to Sakura, "I'm right here you know,"

Sakura laughed nervously, before Kakashi butt in, "Come on guys, lets go we havent had a mission in what seems like ages."

Tsunade's office was a mess, but this was usual for the big breasted Hokage, although her face was sterner then usual, "Team 7," she addressed as they walked in.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi addressed, team 7 standing in a line, Sasuke had an expression like he didn't wanna be there.

"Nice to see you are feeling a little better Sasuke," Tsunade said before flicking through some of her papers, Sasuke didn't answer, Tsunade sighed before looking up.

"The mission you are going to be assigned, is a little more complicated then usual…" Tsunade paused, as if to let it set into their minds, "There are two parts to it, first off there are reports that Orochimaru's lair has been destroyed, I had already set off a team to investigate, but non of them have come back."

"In other words you want us to check it out?" Sasuke put in, bland voice.

"Yes…but there is something else, Anko has gone missing, she was part of the investigation team, although she was posted at a whole other point in the forest… I have the coordinates of where she was posted, what's curious is, the other investigation team went missing first, we were still getting messages from Anko, but shortly after her messages stopped, I believe whoever got to the investigation team, did it to get to Anko."

All three of team 7 nodded.

"Your mission is to first go to Orochimaru's hideout, check things out before going to these coordinates and finding Anko, find out what the hell is going on."

"HAI!" they joined together before bowing and leaving. As they reached the outside gate Sakura paused, "Orochimaru and Anko? How do thous two even relate to each other?"

"Anko was Orochimaru's old apprentice before Kabuto," Kakashi answered, "I always knew Anko knew more then she really told the rest of us…she knew things about Orochimaru's projects, maybe things too dangerous to even talk about."

Sasuke listened to this, how could something like this come out just now, was everything connected in some way? Sasuke felt his gut sink, a feeling of foreboding overwhelming him.

"Who would even think of destroying Orochimaru's lab? Who would be strong enough to attack that hideout?" Sakura shook her head, " and if someone was after Orochimaru then why would they be after Anko as well? It just makes no sense."

"It's one of Orochimaru's projects…" Naruto uttered before looking to Kakashi for confirmation, "It has to be, some project that Anko was in on, must have from back in the day when Anko was an apprentice." Naruto shook with anticipation.

"So whoever, destroyed Orochimaru's lab must have got to Anko as well…" Kakashi mused, "Then the question is, who was it that did this? And what did they want?"

Night befell them, Orochimaru's lab was only two days travel away from Konoha, so they would only need tomorrow to get there, "Lets camp for the night, we need our wits about us," Kakashi, called to the team, they set up camp.

Things had come so suddenly, Sasuke felt like he couldn't think, everything was just evenly falling to place, without even Sasuke knowing what it was all about, his stomach churned in hunger. He knew he shouldn't be out here doing missions, not with the secret he held inside himself. And only Naruto knew, Sasuke's eyes flashed over to where Naruto was, how could everything between them always be so rocky, just when Sasuke had told Naruto everything…

Sasuke knew he had brought it on himself, something Naruto had said 'to trust him' if only Sasuke could do that, would he have screwed things up so badly with the blonde?

Perhaps not, but was things too late now? How could Sasuke possible ask Naruto to just walk into all this mess, to drop everything for him, to be there for him, could he? Could anyone possibly ask that of anyone?

Sasuke held his stomach, as he leaned back on a tree, his watch was first, the sky was dark and all he could hear was the sound of animals, looking up to the sky, was everything connected?

Naruto watched from where he was camped to sleep, Sasuke would never know how beautiful he was to Naruto. He looked so sad…so confused, Naruto wished he could do something anything, to walk over there, say its ok? How could it be? Everything was so messed up, yet…how could it be that everything felt like it made sense? In some weird way…

The current mission, Itachi…Sasuke being pregnant, everything making sense… how?

The only thing that didn't make sense was Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and where they were in it? Naruto would go up and say something.

He approached Sasuke, "Sasuke…" but the brunette did not answer him, Naruto walked around to the front of him, Sasuke was asleep, his eyes flickering under his eye lids, his body jolting, Naruto fell to his knees grabbing Sasuke and shaking him at the shoulders, "Sasuke!"

It was dark, a crimson river in front of him, Sasuke took a step forward, was this a dream? What was going on, he reached the river and saw his appearance, his was the same as ever leaning down he slipped his hand into the red water, it was sticky and warm, he brought his hand back, his breath getting caught in the back of his throat, it was blood…

Jumping up he looked around him, why did this seem so familiar?

"Sasuke," that sickly sweet voice.

"Itachi…" Sasuke didn't even have to look around to know who it was talking to him.

Itachi moved closer until he was facing Sasuke as they stood by the river of blood, "You're not alone anymore hey? Is that what you think? Because you told that dumb blonde?"

Sasuke caught a view of his reflection in the red water, his stomach was big, heavily pregnant, he looked down touching it before looking up to Itachi.

"You don't need Naruto, you're never alone… and as for that boy," Itachi started to smile, intent in his eyes, Sasuke gritted his teeth, "No!"

"No!"

"NO!"

"Sasuke!" the voice broke through, Sasuke's eyes flashed open, Naruto was in front of him, the blondes hand on his shoulders shaking him, "Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he searched Sasuke's eyes for an answer.

Sasuke shook before leaning forward pushing Naruto away, stomach acids filling his mouth, his stomach emptying itself onto the forest floor.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm arm grab him around the shoulders pulling him back, Sasuke felt dizzy, he closed his eyes seeing the river, seeing his stomach, his eyes opened.

"It's ok…I'm here," he felt Naruto's warm breath against his neck as the blonde held him, Sasuke let himself slowly relax, he wrapped his arms around Naruto as well. Even as Itachi's face stayed in his mind, he wouldn't, couldn't let anything happen to Naruto.

"I wont let anyone hurt you…" Naruto said to Sasuke as he held him close, he still felt Sasuke shake.


End file.
